The Love Of My Life
by 25kait25
Summary: Bella never jumps off the cliff but what will happen when Edward finds out about Bella and Jacob's developing relationship? Hopefully, Bella will resist Edward her 'drug' and start a life with Jacob her 'sun'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – It's Hard

Bella's POV.

I was still at the beach when Jacob came to take me home. As soon as I saw that his eyes were all red and puffy, I knew something was wrong.

"What happened? Who is it? Who did Victoria hurt?" I asked hurriedly, dreading the answer.

"No one was hurt by Victoria," Jacob explained, his voice breaking, "It's Harry Clearwater, he's had a heart attack."

"Oh, Jake! Is he okay? Are you okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his big body, trying to comfort him. I could hear his unsteady breathing as I rested my head against his bare, warm chest.

"He's still in hospital, but the doctor's don't think he'll make it." Jacob said in a dull, dead voice. I pulled away from him so I could examine his face. It was full of grief as he looked out at the waves. "Better get you home." He finally said as he took my hand and led me toward the road.

"Where's Charlie? I asked, " If he's at the hospital, I don't want to go home to an empty house." I continued, trying to persuade him to let me stay with him. "Can I stay with you? Please?" I pleaded. The corners of his mouth curled up to form the tiniest of smile.

"Okay. C'mon lets go back to my house" He said, the smile disappearing. Poor Jake. Poor Harry. Poor Charlie. Poor Sue, Leah and Seth, I thought as we walked all the way back to his house.

We arrived at his house and he led me to the lounge. I sat down and he went into the kitchen and came back out with two lemonades in his hands. He passed one to me, opened his and nearly drank the whole thing in one go. He sat the nearly empty can next to mine on the ground.

He turned on the TV and I snuggled into his chest. He was so warm. I could never understand why he would love me but I think I could understand why I _could_ and _would_ love him. In time.

"Jake, I know you love me and I think I could love you too, if you gave me time" I explained as I looked up at his face. He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I always knew you loved me, you just needed to realize it." He said and bent his head down to kiss the top of my head, "And I know it's hard, but if we do it together, I think we can make this work." He whispered into my hair and held me closer to him. We were watching TV when Sam walked in, pushing Billy in his wheelchair. As soon as I looked at their faces I knew Harry Clearwater had passed away.

"Hey Bella, you had better get home. Even though Charlie is still down at the hospital helping Sue organize everything." Billy said in a dead voice.

"Okay, sure." I agreed, because I understood how much Charlie would need me when he did get home.

"I'll drive you home. Be back soon Dad, Sam." Jake said as I passed him the keys to the Chevy. On the way home Jake was very quiet.

"Don't worry Jake. Everything will be alright." I said in a gentle, comforting tone. Jake just nodded as tears continued to roll down his cheek. I slid over on the seat to hug him. He pulled into my driveway and turned off my loud car. We just sat there, holding each other in the silence. Jake opened his door, so he could get out and go inside with me, but instead of getting out, he slammed the door shut with a snap.

"_Vampire!_" he growled as my car roared to life. I clung to his arm as he pulled out of my driveway. His hands were shaking as he sharply turned the steering wheel. Then I saw the shiny black Mercedes and I yelled, "Stop!" and Jacob hit the brake pedal quickly.

"What? What is it?" He asked in a worried voice.

"That car ," I said pointing to the Mercedes, "It's Carlisle's car."

"Oh" He said, realizing what I meant. "Okay, lets go in and check who it is _together_."

"Are you sure Jake?" I asked, looking at his shaking hands. He looked like he was ready to crack.

"Yes, let's go." He said nodding jerkily. We held hands as we walked to the front door. I unlocked it and rested my hand on the door knob. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and turned on the light to see a pixie-like black haired girl standing there, waiting for me.

"Alice!" I squealed in delight as I ran to give her a hug.

"Gee, Bella. Calm down." Alice said in a disapproving tone. I looked up and saw eyes were pitch black instead of their usual tawny brown.

"Sorry." I apologized. I stepped back to hold Jacob's shaking hand, hoping that would comfort him a little. "Alice, this is Jacob." I said . Her eyes narrowed in on our joined hands. I felt blood rush to my face as I blushed.

"What _IS_ he?" she asked me in a quizzical voice.

"What…. What do you mean?" I stammered as I tried to lie. I could still feel Jake shaking next to me.

"Bella, don't even try lying to me," she said putting her hands on her hips, "tell me the truth."

I looked up at Jacob as he said through clenched teeth, "I am a werewolf. Have you got a problem with that?" The expression on Alice's face was hard to read.

"Er, no I am just….surprised." she said and then rounded on me. "You really are a magnet for bad luck." she said.

"Jacob is NOT bad luck."I said hotly, "why would you think that?"

"She probably thinks I'm too dangerous to be around." Jake muttered to me. "I had better get going."

"Okay," I grumbled sadly, "When will I see you again?" I asked, a hint of panic entering my voice.

"Soon. Very soon." He said after he kissed me on the cheek. He went down the hall to the front door and then I turned on Alice.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I have been wanting to come visit for a while but I didn't know when. And then when I was trying to see you, well, I couldn't see anything so I got worried."

"Ed-Edward doesn't know you're here, right?" I stammered, wincing as I said his name.

"No way. He would kill me if he knew I had come here." She said pretending not to notice me wince.

"You can stay here for as long as you want." I said in what I hoped was a persuasive voice.

"I do have a home of my own you know." she said. "But I guess I'll stay here if you want."

So as I made a bed for Alice on the couch (not that she needed it, but for show when Charlie got home), I thought about Jacob. He had only left five minutes ago but I already missed him. It wasn't weird for me to feel like I _needed_ him, but it was weird to feel like I _wanted_ him.

Why was our relationship so confusing? Where we just friends, or more than friends? So many unanswered questions were buzzing around in my head and it made me feel slightly dizzy. As I started to make dinner, I could feel Alice's penetrating stare on the back of my neck so I turned around to face her.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked me. I sighed as I sat down on the chair next to her and launched into the long story,

"Well it all started when you guys left…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – He Found Out

The next few days were both good and bad. They were good because Alice was there, because Jake and I were closer than ever, and Charlie's mood had brightened a little having Alice around. But bad because Alice and Jacob couldn't stand each other so I would have to pick which one I wanted to spend time with. Although Jake was busy tracking Victoria with the rest of the pack, he always found time to come and visit me.

I woke up one morning and I heard angry, yet quiet voices coming from the kitchen. I got up and snuck down the stairs.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed away?" I heard a deep, husky voice ask which definitely belonged to Jacob. I felt my stomach flip as I realized he was here.

"Well I was going to come and check up on her sooner or later, but as I couldn't see her future anymore, I panicked and came here as fast as I could." replied a tinkling, wind-chime like voice which had to be Alice. They were having the same fight they always had.

"She was finally starting to get better, and you turn up!" he growled and something banged. He had probably banged his fist on the table, and I hoped he hadn't dented it. By now I had crept all the way to the door to the kitchen and I had my ear pressed up against it trying to listen.

"Hang on a minute." Alice said and I heard something move. All of a sudden Alice pulled the door open and I almost fell onto the kitchen floor, but managed to catch myself on the bench.

"Good morning Bella!" she exclaimed in a bright voice. I scowled at her and walked further into the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice" I grumbled and then turned to Jacob, "Hey Jake." I said brightly, and I was surprised to find myself smiling.

"Morning Bella." He said returning my smile. The dark bags under his eyes told me he hadn't slept last night. I put my hand on my hips and asked disapprovingly,

"Jacob Ephraim Black, did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Nope.", he replied, yawning, "I had double shift last night on patrol."

"Jake!" I moaned, sighing heavily, "If you don't get any sleep because you're trying to protect me, well, how will you protect me if you're dead on your feet?"

He just rolled his eyes and then turned on Alice.

"Oh, yeah we need to know how long you're staying and if anyone else is coming back." He grumbled to Alice, his nose wrinkled. I wondered why he stayed here even though it caused him physical pain to actually smell her, let alone talk to her.

"What do you mean by _we_?" she asked, throwing him a questioning look.

"I mean the pack and I." he said through gritted teeth

Well I think I might be leaving soon." She answered politely. I felt my face screw up in disappointment. She turned to me and said, "I need to go out and run a few errands, I'll be back soon." She pecked me on the cheek and flitted out of the room. I heard the front door shut and the purr of the Mercedes not long after.

I went over and grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him up to my room. "Stay here while I have a quick shower." I told him and ran into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went back into my room dressed in my favourite clothes; jeans and a purple, long-sleeved cotton top. Jake was still sitting on my bed, exactly where I had left him.

"Do you know where Charlie is?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"He left to go visit Sue just before you woke up." He answered, "He said he would probably be there all day, and that he is sorry he keeps going there and leaving you but Sue needs all the support she can get."

"Oh. Are you busy today?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I have to help Sam with our plan for next time that redhead comes back." He answered and wrapped one arm around me. I shuffled closer to him and breathed in deeply. He smelt just like he normally did; a musky forest smell.

"When was she last here?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"Well she was actually here the day Harry had a heart attack, so we're not sure why she came back because she didn't go anywhere near you." He answered thoughtfully. There was a crease between his eyebrows and I wondered what was bothering him. "We don't even know where she has gone, because she ran into the sea before we could get to her."

"Oh well, I guess you'll get her next time." I said sadly. I hated it that the pack risked their lives to, not only protect their families, but also to keep Victoria away from me. I grabbed Jake's hand and led him outside. It was surprisingly sunny, and the warmth felt good on my skin.

I led him to a bench Charlie had bought to put in the back garden. We sat down together under the scarcely seen sun.

"Mmmmm, this is nice." Jake murmured, "But I had better get going." He got up sighing. I quickly got up and walked with him towards the forest right near my house. "I'll see you soon." He promised as he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. I shivered in delight and locked my arms tightly around his neck. He chuckled. "Bella, I gotta get going." He said, pulling my arms from around his neck and pinning them to my sides.

"Okay, okay," I said, "See you later then." I stretched up to kiss him again and then he stepped back and ran into the forest. I sighed and walked back to the house. I noticed that Alice was back as I walked in the back door. She was waiting for me in the lounge room.

"Hey Bella," she said brightly, "I was thinking… I had better get going." I felt the smile disappear from my face.

"Why?" I asked in an alarmed voice.

"Well, Jasper is missing me and I need to get back to my family." She said evasively. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Oh no!" I gasped as I realized what she wasn't telling me, "Edward found out, didn't he? Oh no! How will he react?"

"Hopefully better than you." Alice mumbled. "I guess I'll see you later." She stepped forward and hugged me.

"Okay. Say hello to everyone for me." I said kissing her on the cheek. She stepped out of the hug and walked out the front door. I followed her onto the veranda and wave as she got into her car. The Mercedes pulled out of the driveway and went speeding down the street. "Bye Alice." I whispered and went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Friendship

With Alice gone I found myself alone at Billy's house or if it wasn't raining, at First Beach more often than I would have liked. Charlie had been visiting Sue when he wasn't at work and only came home to eat and sleep so that meant even if I wanted to stay home, I would be alone. Meanwhile, Jacob was busy trying to track Victoria, but they hadn't had much luck so far. Jake had said that she has disappeared without a trace and they had no idea why. And I had no one to talk to about my developing and confusing relationship with Jacob.

Today it was raining _again_ and I was sitting alone in Billy's lounge room watching TV _again_. Then I heard a quiet knock at the door. When I answered it I was surprised to find Emily standing in the doorway with a shy smile on her face. As I stepped aside to let her in I said, "Billy isn't here at the moment, and I'm not sure how long he'll be out."

"Well… I actually came here to see you." Emily said, biting her lip.

"Oh…umm… why?" I asked in a surprised tone, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"I've heard about you and Jacob, and I thought about how confusing it must be, and I know you don't have many friends here at La Push, and I thought you could use a friend right now." she explained in a quick voice as she sat down next to me on the lounge.

"Well I guess it's true that it is confusing, and that I don't have many friends, and I really, really could use a friend right now." I said, my voice breaking as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I had been keeping all my emotions bottled up inside me and I was finally having an emotional breakdown. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry, I'm s-sure you didn't c-c-come here to see th-this" I sobbed as I held myself in a tight ball and rocked back and forth.

"It's alright Bella." she said as she hugged me, "Tell me everything."

"Well, I-I think I'm in l-love with m-my best friend. H-how stupid is that? And Edward has found out that Alice came to v-visit me and he can read her mind and he will see that me and Jacob are…are… well I don't really _know_ what we are." I said thickly as I sat up and my sobs began to slow.

"Well what's wrong with Edward finding out?" Emily asked in a soothing voice as she rubbed my arm, trying to comfort me.

"I don't know how he'll react. Will he be mad? Jealous? Happy? Will he want to hurt Jake?" I asked, my heart accelerating with fright at all the possibilities. Emily's eyes widened as she saw me fall apart.

"Calm down Bella!" she said as she watched me hyperventilate.

"Bella? Are you here?" I heard Jacob call and the back door shut.

"Oh no! He doesn't have to see this!" I groaned as I continued to rock back and forth. Jake entered the room and his eyes flew from Emily who was holding me and patting my hair, to my tear streaked face, back to Emily and then back to me.

"Bells? Honey? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I just hid my face in Emily's straight, black hair unable to say a word.

"Jake, I think you should go and come back later. Maybe when Bella is ready to talk?" Emily instructed.

"Oh. Umm… Okay, I'll-I'll just come back when you leave Emily." I heard him mutter and then the door slam shut behind him.

"Wh-what am I going to say to him?" I asked desperately as she let go of me.

"You should tell him the truth about everything." She said gently, "Why don't you go and wash your face? It will make you feel better." I went into the bathroom and splashed freezing cold water on my face. I looked up and saw my refection in the tiny, dirty mirror. I was red in the face and my eyes were all watery. I sighed and walked back out and sat down next to Emily.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little bit." I replied.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked, "Will you be able to tell him everything?"

"Yes, I think so." I mumbled as I sat up straighter.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." She said as we stood up and hugged each other.

"Thank you so much. I really needed that. Bye" I said as she walked out the door and got in her little car. I went back and sat on the lounge, waiting for Jacob. Not long after, I heard Jake curse as he tried to open the jammed door.

"Bella? Are you ready to talk now?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yep." I replied, and then repeated what I had told Emily. "Well, the thing is, Edward has found out that Alice came to visit me, and he will read her mind and find out about everything. And I think… I think I'm in love with my best friend."

He just sat there and stared, his mouth hanging open. "Jake?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his head, as if to clear it and asked in a stunned voice,

"You- you mean you've _finally_ fallen in love with me?" I laughed that he was amazed at that, and not at the fact Edward could or could not be furiously jealous. He smiled sheepishly as he watched me laugh at him. And I knew that our relationship would be easier from now on and that Emily and I will be best friends for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this fanfic. I hope you like it!

Chapter 4 – No Pain

_Knock, knock, knock._ I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. Why would someone be knocking on our door this early? I got out of bed and went down the hall, on my way to the front door, but Charlie beat me to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard him growl. Oh god, Charlie sounded furious. Again, I wondered who would visit this early but then I heard the soft, velvet voice as I rounded the corner to the front door.

"Good morning, Bella"

"_Edward_" I gasped and I felt myself fall to the floor. But… something was different. I had dreamt, wished, hoped of seeing Edward for months (before I started visiting Jacob), but now that he was here I felt … nothing. Shock maybe, but no pain, no longing.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Charlie asked me as he knelt by my side. He turned to Edward, "Get out! Get out of my house!" he yelled, his face turning purple.

"Dad, calm down." I mumbled as I quickly got up. "Edward, why are you here? You promised me you would never come back!" I continued, and I felt Charlie shaking in anger next to me.

"Well, I just had to see you Bella." He said. Gosh, he is really starting to creep me out. I can't believe I've actually kissed him before.

"Well, nice chatting with you Edward." Charlie snarled and then slammed the door shut in Edward's face.

"Wow Dad, you're scary." I chuckled, hoping it didn't sound fake.

"Bloody idiot, he is, coming back here." He growled as he grabbed his police gear. "I've got to go to work. Will you be alright here?" He asked as he went out the door.

"Yeah, I think I'll call Jake." I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

As soon as Charlie's police car had pulled out of the driveway, I ran inside and grabbed the phone. I dialed Jacob's number …

"Hello, Billy here." Billy's gravelly voice came through the receiver.

"Billy! It's Bella, is Jake there?" I asked urgently.

"Umm, yeah here he is." Billy replied.

"Bella? What is it?" I heard Jake ask.

"Edward. He's back" I whispered. I heard a sharp intake of breath and then;

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Jacob said and hung up.

After I had a shower I went and sat down on the couch and waited. Not long after, Jacob came quickly through the door and locked me in a tight bear hug.

"Jake. Can't breathe" I gasped as he was crushing me.

"Oh, sorry." he mumbled. "I was so worried that he would come back before I got here. I'm glad your dad was here earlier."

"Yeah, me too. What will we do if he comes back?" I asked anxiously.

"Not if, when." Jake growled as he stormed over and opened the front door. Standing there, with a small smile on his face, was Edward.

"Go away." Jacob said flatly and tried to shut the door. Edward just stuck his foot out and if Jake pushed any harder on the door it would break.

"Jake just leave it." I said, fearing for the door. "Why? Why are you here?"I asked Edward again.

"Well, like I said, I just had to see you." He purred.

"Edward. Cut the crap. _Why are you here?_" I repeated.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked. I just nodded and Jake was shaking beside me.

"Calm down Jake. Calm." I murmured and held his hand.

"I came here to see how you were." Edward said, "And to see how your getting on with your…life."

"Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine." I said in a falsely bright voice, "Goodbye Edward."

"Wait… I don't think I want to leave yet." He replied rudely. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open.

"Bella said goodbye so leave. NOW." Jacob said angrily.

"Bella, do you currently have a boyfriend?" Edward asked me, totally ignoring Jake.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked hotly.

"Well the real reason I came… is to ask you to come back to me. I was an idiot for leaving, and I really miss you, Bella." Edward said in his most persuasive, velvety voice.

"Edward I don't love you anymore. You hurt me too much and you left it too late." I said, "I think you should leave now." Anger flashed across Edwards face.

"You will regret this." Edward snarled. He got into his Volvo and sped back down the street.

"Wow. He is angry." Jake said as he put his hands on the small of my back and dragged me closer to him. I stretched up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So, do I you have a boyfriend?" Jacob asked me cheekily.

"Well, I know this guy and he is kind, strong and my best friend. Not long ago, I figured out that I was in love with him and I turns out he loves me too. So I guess I do have a boyfriend." I replied happily.

We went inside and snuggled on the lounge as we watched TV. But there was one thing that was bothering me; What was Edward going to do to get revenge?

Kind of a short chapter. Hope you like the Edward scenario.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Waiting

The whole pack were still on the lookout for Victoria and now Edward was added to their list. But they found nothing, not a trace. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth. Jacob's mood always improved when he was with me but he was still in a bad mood.

"Where are they?" Jake asked angrily for the hundredth time.

"I don't know."I repeated again. I sighed, wishing I did know the answer.

"I have to go Bella." Jacob grumbled as he stepped into the kitchen. I followed them and leaned my back against the kitchen counter. Jake stood I front of me and I asked,

"Do you have to?" I stretched up onto the tips of my toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." He mumbled. Then he lifted me up onto the counter so I wouldn't have to stretch to kiss him. We kissed more passionately and I locked my arms around this neck. "Bella… Bella I have to go." He whispered as he kissed along my jaw. I sighed and dropped my arms.

"Okay, okay" I groaned and hopped down off the counter. Then I had an idea, "Jake, do you think I could go and visit Emily?"

"Sure. Do you want me to drive you?" he asked and he looked a little surprised.

"I guess. If you want to." I said as I locked the front door.

***

We pulled into Sam and Emily's gravely driveway. I remembered the first time I had been here and laughed at the memory. Jacob gave me a quizzical look, but didn't ask what I was thinking. We walked up the front steps and I was about to knock but the door opened before I could. Standing there, was Emily. She had a happy yet anxious look on her face and I immediately started to wonder why.

"Hey Emily. Where's Sam? " Jake asked as she ushered us inside.

" Sam is having a meeting with the pack. He couldn't find you." She mumbled as she pulled the third pizza out of the oven and sat it beside the other two. "I was making these for when they got back. You had better get going Jake." He just nodded, kissed me gently and then ran out the door.

"Emily," I said grabbing her shoulders and making her face me. "What's wrong?" I led her to the table, and we sat down.

"I'm pregnant Bella." She muttered.

"Wow, congratulation! You must be so …" I started but stopped as soon as I saw the look on her face. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I guess it'll be great to have a baby but…" she said.

"But…" I prompted.

"I don't know if Sam wants a baby. It's right before the wedding …" she said.

"Emily, if he doesn't want this baby how does that change anything? If you want to keep this baby, well you can." I said encouragingly. She sighed,

"I guess you're right. But when and how will I tell him?" she wondered.

"I don't know, that's up to you. How far along are you?" I asked.

"Well I think I'm around 7 weeks, maybe more." She answered looking down at her flat stomach. "I've got morning sickness, had it for the past few days."

"Oh, you poor thing." I said sympathetically. I then heard the rumble of deep voices and footsteps getting closer by the minute. The pack was back from their meeting. We both got up and started cutting the pizzas.

"Hey guys." I said as Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul walked through the back door. They all muttered hi to Emily and I, and Jake came over to hold my hand.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat the pizzas in the middle of the table.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just we can't find Victoria or Edward _anywhere_." Quil growled and stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth. I looked around the room and from the look on all the boys faces, they weren't happy about that.

"I thought you said he wanted revenge." Paul muttered as he looked up at me from his seat at the table.

"Well he said, '_You will regret this'_ and got in his car and drove away." I retorted. "I don't know what he will do, but I think he will make me regret turning him down." I continued. Jake squeezed my hand and murmured in my ear;

"I won't let him get anywhere near you ever again." I squeezed his hand in response.

"And what about that redhead?" Paul questioned, "I thought she wanted revenge as well."

"I don't know, Paul!" I growled and folded my arms across my chest. Paul and his temper!

"Paul, drop it. She doesn't know what is going on in those vampires minds." Sam ordered. I smiled graciously at Sam and then Jacob said randomly,

"Why don't you all come up to my house tonight and we will have dinner?" Everyone seemed surprised but promised that they would come.

***

Emily, Kim and I were busy in the kitchen and everyone else was out the back on the verandah. We had to make stacks of food because of the boy's appetites.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked curiously, and Kim looked up. Kim and I were good friends now.

"No, not yet. I haven't been able to pluck up the courage." She mumbled and continued to peel the potatoes.

"He's your fiancée." Kim pointed out, "If you can't tell him well you shouldn't be getting married."

"I guess your r-" Emily began to say but stopped as soon as she heard the howl of a wolf. We looked at each other and then we ran out to the verandah and saw six wolves running into the forest. I turned to Billy and questioned anxiously,

"What happened?"

"Jake went out to do a quick patrol before dinner and, well you heard him howl and the others are going to see what's wrong." Billy replied as he peered into the forest.

"What! They let Jacob go out by himself?" I asked furiously.

"Calm down Bella. He'll be alright" Emily said in a soothing voice.

"They'll all be alright." Kim added as she sat down next to me.

"Jake wouldn't let anyone else go with him. He wanted them to stay and relax." Billy explained as he shook his head. So we all sat there, waiting for them to come back, hopefully with good news.

_I hope you are all enjoying my story! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic or not __._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Mia's Warning

We all sat in silence, not daring to voice our concerns, in case they were true. I guess it all came down to 'what if'; What if somebody got hurt? What if somebody was killed? What if the attacker had destroyed everyone and was heading this way right now? I couldn't bear to even think what life would be like if someone I loved left me again but this time gone forever, never able to come back. I pushed those thoughts aside and tried to think positive. But Emily noticed the tears silently rolling down my cheeks and put her arm around me.

"Don't worry, it will be alright." She whispered, assuring herself as much as she was assuring me. I just nodded, because I knew that if I tried to talk I would probably start sobbing uncontrollably. Kim came over and sat on my other side and we all hugged each other and sat there together; three girls watching, waiting and hoping for their loved ones return. A few minutes past and then I heard a rustle in the trees. The others must have heard it to because Billy asked,

"Sam? Jake? Is that you?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me." I heard the husky voice of Jacob say and relief rushed through me.

"Jake, is everyone okay?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Yes, no one was hurt. They all went back to their houses to get clothes" Jake assured everyone as he came up onto the verandah. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, and started crying into his shirt. "Whoa, Bella it's alright." He said and rubbed my back. I pulled away from him and hit him on the chest. "Bella? What are you doing ?" Jake asked, confused as I continually hit him.

"You idiot!" I sobbed as I hit him again and again.

"Bella? You do realize that doesn't hurt one bit." He laughed as I half-heartedly hit him for the last time. Emily, Kim and Billy also chuckled as Jake pulled me into a hug.

"What was it? Why did you call the others?" Emily asked, her eyes full of fear.

"You'll see soon. When Sam brings her here to explain." Jacob replied darkly.

"_Her_?" Emily questioned, her eyes narrowing. Jake just nodded and led me into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and Jake stood there looking at me, his eyebrows raised, as if waiting for an explanation. I stepped forward and I was overwhelmed by a new wave of tears as I hugged him.

"I was s-so scared!" I sobbed as he pulled away from me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella, I promise I will never leave you." He whispered. From the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice, I knew he meant what he said. He leant down to kiss me sweetly on the lips. We were interrupted by the sound of someone running and the yell of "Sam!" and soon after "Jared!" We pulled away from each other and went outside to see what had caused all the noise.

The pack had arrived but I could see a new person among them. But she wasn't a human, she was definitely a vampire. Her wavy hair was the most beautiful brown, her wide eyes a deep golden and her body was perfectly formed. I held Jacobs hand as we met them in the middle of the backyard.

"Hello, my name is Mia." The vampire said in a lovely voice as she held out her hand to me and I shook it, "You must be Bella." She continued. I nodded and then asked,

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you." She replied simply.

"Warn me?" I questioned, confused by the knowing look she gave me.

"Do you know Edward Cullen? How about Victoria" Mia asked, and I gasped and nodded. "Well I'm here to warn you about their plan for revenge."

"But-but Edward hates Victoria!" I stammered and Jake held my hand tighter.

"Well they have joined forces and are currently building a … I guess you could call it an army, of newborn vampires." I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Jake cleared his throat and I came back to my senses.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely positive." Mia assured him.

"When will they be here?" Kim asked, grabbing Jared's hand.

"That I don't know." She replied sadly, "But they will take a while yet. The newborns will have to learn control and how to fight. They will have to be inconspicuous because if they Volturi find out … there will be a battle."

"How do you know the Cullens?" I asked curiously, making the connection from her eyes.

"I was created by Esme when she lost control not long after she was born. Carlisle saved me, but they don't mention me much because it is to embarrassing." She answered, "But I don't mind. I have a family of my own. We live not far from here, actually." I nodded, not sure whether I should say something or not.

"I guess I had better get going. My family will be wondering where I am." Mia said brightly as she stepped backward towards the forest. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Bye, and thank you so much!" Emily called after her. As soon as she had disappeared Billy turned to Sam and asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to make a plan." He replied and started towards the house. We all followed, but I was so scared I could hardly walk so Jacob supported me by holding me around my waist.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I moaned, "This is all my fault! I'm putting everyone in danger."

"Bella, we will protect you." Jake promised as we sat down at the table with everyone else. I looked at Kim and Emily and they seemed frightened but nowhere near how I felt. I felt empty of all emotion except fear, I'm full of fear. They started discussing ideas and strategy's, trying to think of a way to solve this problem.

"Well, maybe we're panicking too soon. Mia said it would take them a while to prepare so maybe should just be on our guard, with a plan ready for action." Emily suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone left to go back home but Bella decided to stay the night, seeing as Charlie was in Seattle for work.

"Night Bella, goodnight Jake," Billy said as he wheeled himself to his room.

"Good night Billy." I called from the kitchen where I was cleaning.

"Yeah, night dad." Jake said as he locked the doors. I had just finished cleaning when Jake walked into the room. I sighed and walked over to him reaching up for a kiss. We kissed gently at first but got more enthusiastic as the kiss lengthened. I locked my arms around his neck and he scooped me up into his arms and took me into his bedroom…

_Hope you liked this chapter! I named the vampire (Esme's little secret ;) after one of my best friends and hopefully you like her. Please review :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reading my story. I just wanted to let you know that because Edward is helping Victoria build up a vampire army, the process is much faster._

Chapter 7 – They're on Their Way

Three months passed and there was no sign of a 'vampire army'. But we knew it was only a matter of time until they came. I was back at school by now, only five months to go. All my friends wondered why I was always so jumpy and anxious but they never asked why. Maybe they knew I wouldn't tell the truth even if I did answer.

The history teacher blabbered on about how well written the story 'Macbeth' was, and I wasn't paying much attention. The bell rang and I hurried out to my car. There was Jake waiting in my truck and I jumped into the driver's seat next to him.

"Hey Jake.' I greeted him as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Bells," he replied, "No, we haven't seen anything yet." He said before I could ask.

"Oh." I said as my truck roared to life. Our relationship had grown in the past few months, and I wondered if Jake _had_ imprinted on me after all.

"Jacob, do you think you actually did imprint on me?" I wondered aloud as I turned onto my street.

"Well, funnily enough, I was talking to Sam the other night about that and he thinks that I already loved you so much that I might have imprinted without noticing, which is possible." He said and I blushed a deep red. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the tuck.

I stumbled out of the Chevy and walked up to the door, holding Jake's hand. I got inside and started tidying up while Jacob turned on the news.

"_There has been a mass murder in Seattle. Twenty-one people dead, the bodies were found scattered around the town and currently the police haven't found the person, or people, responsible..." _I heard the lady report and I went into the lounge room to find Jacob gaping at the television, a look of sudden realization on his face.

"Jacob? What is it?" I asked quizzically.

"I think… maybe … b-but… Oh!" he stammered, "Bella! It's the army!" I gasped as I realized what he was saying. Oh no! They're on their way to kill me. How can we stop them? The only person who could stop Edward now… I hit myself on the head and said,

"Why didn't I think of this before?"

I ran into my room and grabbed my mobile phone. I hurried back downstairs and dialed the number that Alice had given me. Ring… ring… ring…

"Hello?" I heard a tinkling voice ask.

"Alice! Thank god! I need to talk to Carlisle, it's urgent." I answered hurriedly. Jacob had finally understood what I was doing, and he was calling Sam to report what he had discovered.

"What?" Alice asked confusedly.

"I need to talk to Carlisle!" I repeated, wishing she would hurry up.

"Okay, here he is." She mumbled and she sounded disappointed that I didn't want to talk to her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed in relief, "It's Edward! He's-building-a-vampire-army! He-wants-to-kill-me!" I said extremely fast but I knew he would understand, him being a vampire and all. There was silence for a few minutes then;

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure." I said indignantly.

"Explain everything." He asked and I launched into the long story. When I finished he simply said;

"I see."

"What do we do?" I asked anxiously, hoping he had an idea.

"Bella, tell your boyfriend that we are on our way. We will be there as soon as we can. Bye." He replied and hung up before I could say goodbye. I told Jacob everything and he relayed it to Sam.

"Okay. We will be there soon." He said and hung up. "We have to go to my house. You had better call Charlie to tell him were you're going." I nodded and dialed Charlie's number on my mobile. I explained that I was staying the night at Jake's a he agreed grudgingly.

Jacob was deep in thought the whole way there and I wondered what he was thinking. When we arrived Jake hurried me inside. Everyone was sitting around the table but there was someone new. She had chocolate curls, blue eyes and her skin was slightly darker than mine but not as dark as Emily's. I nudged Jake and asked,

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Courtney. Embry imprinted." He explained. I nodded and realized that Embry was staring at Courtney the same way Jake stared at me. I went over to Courtney and said politely,

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Courtney."

"Hello. Um, are you with Jacob?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah." I said and blushed vividly as Jake grabbed my hand and dragged me onto his lap. I looked around and saw Emily and her rounded stomach sitting next to Sam and close by Kim and Jared. I waved to her and she smiled back at me, rubbing her stomach.

"I was just saying to everyone that I think we should wait for the other vampires to arrive before we work out a plan." Sam explained to Jacob and me.

"Yeah, that sounds good. They'll know how to stop these bloodsuckers." Jacob said and hugged me tighter. I returned his squeeze and said,

"They should get here by tomorrow at the latest. I'm not sure where they're living at the moment." I added thoughtfully.

"Well when they arrive, everyone meet back here." Sam said and Quil, Seth and Leah left followed by Sam after he kissed Emily goodbye. I got up and led Jake over to Emily.

"Hey Em. How are you and the bub?" I asked as I sat on Jacob's lap next to Emily

"We're good." She said, patting her swollen stomach. "How about you two?" she asked.

"We're good." I replied.

"Better than good, we're great." Jacob corrected me and bent down to kiss me passionately on the lips. "Well, besides vampires trying to kill Bella." He added as an afterthought. Emily and I giggled, even though what he said was very true. I sighed as I thought of the upcoming battle. Emily had a very knowing sad look on her face as if we were thinking the same thing.

Once everyone had left I started cleaning up the kitchen. Emily, Kim, Courtney and I had all made dinner for everyone.

"Emily's getting big." Jacob remarked. I swatted his arm and said,

"Jake!"

"No, no, I meant it in a good way." He said quickly and walked over to me, backing me up against the wall.

"Okay." I sighed and reached up to kiss him on the lips. I giggled as kissed down my neck.

"Hey! That tickles." I laughed as he pulled me up into his arms. And for the second time he took me into his bedroom…


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes, Jacob did imprint on Bella but he already loved her so much that he hardly noticed, for those of you who weren't sure. Hope you like this chapter it is full of little surprise! ;)_

Chapter – Surprise!

I woke up sweating, because I had been sleeping right next to Jacob. My stomach growled hungrily. I rolled over and tried to get up but I felt an arm holding me around the waist. I wriggled around and then pulled at his arm but he wouldn't let go.

"Jake!" I groaned as I tugged fruitlessly at his arm again.

"Bella." He groaned back and my favourite smile spread across his face. He opened his eyes and stared at me, an unusual expression on his face.

"What?" I asked self-consciously as I bushed.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my underwear and Jake's shirt. I looked back up, still blushing.

"Well…no." I mumbled and finally managed to pull free of his extra strong arm. I opened his bedroom door, on my way out, but I was stopped as Jacob grabbed me from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully, his warm breath tickling my ear and neck.

"I was going to go for a shower. But maybe you should come, seeing as going for a shower by myself is not as fun as going for a shower with a friend." I hinted and he laughed, his whole body shaking.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Jacob agreed and led me to the bathroom.

Once we had a shower I started making breakfast (bacon and eggs).

"Damn Bells! You can cook." exclaimed Jacob after he scoffed down the last egg.

"Well, I wouldn't know how those eggs tasted seeing as you ate all seven of them." I answered cheekily.

"I was hungry! And you ate almost all of the bacon." Jacob said as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah." I teased and then, "Oh look!' I squealed excitedly as I pointed out the window. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were walking across the back yard towards the house. I ran outside and hugged all of them except Rosalie who gave me an icy scowl.

"Hi Bella." Alice said exuberantly. Carlisle on the other hand didn't look so happy. Jake came up behind me and grabbed my hand. I blushed and Emmett laughed at the redness of my face,

"Just the same as ever." He chuckled. I scowled and turned to Jacob.

"Do you want to call the rest of the pack?" I asked, "It is probably a good idea to invite Emily, Kim and Courtney as well." I added.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he trotted into the forest. He came back out not long after and grabbed my hand again.

"Seth is going round La Push, letting everyone know." He explained, "They should be here soon."

"Cool. Um, do you want to go inside?" I asked.

"Sure." He agreed and we all went inside. I looked over at Alice and saw her nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"What smells?" I asked her.

"Werewolf." She said simply. I scowled because I thought Jacob actually smelt very nice actually, a kind of woodsy smell. Alice came over and linked her arm through mine and I felt suddenly dizzy. I pulled my arm away from her and fell but luckily Jake caught me just in time. I heard many concerned voices calling my name but they sounded very far away.

I woke up in Jacob's bed surrounded by all the Cullen's and the whole pack. I groaned and tried to sit up.

"No you don't." Jake said and pushed me back down gently but firmly.

"Uh, Jake I'm alright. I just fainted." I mumbled.

"_Just_." He snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Emily asked, feeling my forehead. "Whoa! Bella, your burning up!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jake asked, "When I picked her up and brought her in here she was alright." Carlisle came into the room carrying his doctors' briefcase.

"If everyone would please wait out in the kitchen, I'll get started." He said and everyone left except Jacob. "Okay Bella, put out your arm." He instructed and did a blood pressure test. After many more tests and examinations he finally came to a conclusion.

"Bella, you're pregnant." He said professionally.

"What!" yelled Jacob.

"Are you sure?" I asked calmly.

"Positive." He answered assuring.

"But- but how?" Jacob asked confusedly, "We've only done it twice and the first time we used protection but last night…" he trailed off.

"Well that is unusual because the fetus seems to be two weeks old." Carlisle explained. I sat there dumbfounded. I looked down at my flat stomach and I was amazed that a baby was developing in there.

"Why is it growing so fast?" I asked.

"Well the only reason I can think of is that it is a werewolf." He stated simply. I remembered when Jacob had his huge growth spurt.

"Oh." Jake muttered and I was sure he was thinking the same thing. "And with all these vampires around it's growing even faster." He said. Carlisle nodded as he packed up his medical equipment.

"Charlie's going to kill me." I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. Carlisle leaned over to Jacob and whispered something in his ear that sounded suspiciously like;

"_She is going to be very moody with all these hormones racing around her body."_

"Stop it! Stop talking about me!" I sobbed into my hands. I don't even know why I'm crying over such stupid things but I couldn't stop the tears. Jacob came over to me and held me in his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright." He said soothingly.

"I'll wait in the kitchen." Carlisle said as he left Jacobs room.

"Bella, it's all going to be okay. I will tell Charlie everything. He's going to have to know about me being a werewolf as well." Jacob said gently as he held me at arm's length.

"What?" I gasped, "What if he has a heart attack!" I cried even harder at that thought.

"He's tougher than he looks." Jacob assured me. "I _will_ look after you and our child." He promised and put his hand o my stomach.

"Jake?" I said in a little voice.

"Yes honey." He replied looking down at me.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"But you just ate breakfast!" he exclaimed. I shrugged and got up. We walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"So Bella, what is it?" Alice asked, her voice full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Kim questioned.

"Bella's pregnant." Jacob stated. Everyone gasped and exchanged bewildered looks.

"But-but how?" Seth repeated Jacob's question. "When I read Jacob's thoughts earlier…" he trailed off.

"Carlisle will explain." I answered him. As Carlisle told everyone I inspected their faces. Everyone looked pleasantly surprised except Rosalie who stood there like and angry statue. I shivered and averted my gaze.

And then everyone was swarming Jacob and me, giving us their congratulations.

"They're going to be able to grow up together!" Emily pointed out as she rubbed her rounded stomach. I laughed,

"Yeah they will! But mine is going to be older!" I said. A look of sudden remembrance spread over Emily's face.

"Did I tell you? I'm having a girl!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What! You didn't tell me that!" I said and she shrugged.

"Baby brain." She said and we both started laughing.

"Picked out any names yet?" I asked.

"We really like the name Jayde. Jayde Megan Uley. Megan is my middle name too." She told me. We continued discussing baby names and everyone started talking about the plan. I felt oddly happy as I sat on Jacob's lap, even though there is an army of vampires heading my way.

_Yay! Bella's pregnant. A bit of a surprise but I'm happy with what I've written. Please tell me what you think of Sam and Emily's baby name. Next chapter should be the battle. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you like the story so far.

Chapter 9 - Yes and No.

Its five days after I discovered I was pregnant and I am now 12 weeks into the pregnancy. Every day is equivalent to two weeks. My stomach now has a little bump, and I eat LOADS of food even more than Jacob, who finds that very amusing. I have terrible morning sickness which means I eat even more afterwards.

We are all ready for the battle that will commence in three days, according to Alice, at the field I played baseball with the Cullens a lifetime ago. Carlisle is going to try and persuade Edward to stop but if that doesn't work, we will fight. Carlisle is convinced now that I am having a baby my scent has changed because it is a werewolf, so the newborns will be confused. I have nothing to do except hide, according to Jacob. But I think there is one more thing I need to do.

"Jake…" I said evasively as we were snuggled up on the couch. I felt him stiffen against me

"No." he said.

"But I haven't even asked you anything!" I exclaimed, slightly taken aback.

"The answer is no." he said flatly.

"Oh please, please, please!" I whimpered, "Please stay with me! Don't fight! I couldn't bear it if I lost you!" Tears started streaming down my face.

"Bella," he murmured as he took my face between his hands, "I will never leave you." He said as he wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"B-but Edward is going to k-kill you! I know it!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry!" he assured me. "If he comes anywhere near me, or you, I will kill him." He growled as he let go of my face. I stood up and said softly, truly begging;

"Please."

"Bella, I have to fight." He said. I crumpled to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's alright, honey." He murmured in my ear as he hugged me, "I'm only fighting because I love you, and our baby."

"If you really loved us, you would stay with me." I whispered looking up at his torn face. I watched as many emotions flickered across his face. Pain, love, anger, anxiety, uncertainty, sadness, determination, one by one.

"I'll ask Sam if I can stay back and protect you all." He mumbled unhappily. I hated to see him like this but if it meant that he would stay with me, with us… I stretched up to kiss him.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you. I love you both." He murmured against my lips and put his hand on my slightly rounded belly.

Jacob left not long after and he said he was going to go ask Sam if he could stay and protect all the girls and I. Three and a half hours later he returned.

"Sam said yes." He said dully as he sat down at the kitchen table. I was making myself fruit salad, so I put a bit on an extra plate and gave it to Jake.

"How long does it take to ask one question?" I asked playfully.

"I…err… had to run some errands." he mumbled looking down at his food. He was behaving weirdly but I let it go, and sat down next to him and started to eat hungrily.

***

The next day Jacob and I decided it was time to tell Charlie. We thought it would be easier for him if Billy was there, so at around lunchtime we asked Charlie to come to Jacob's house. He arrived and sat down in the lounge room with us.

"What do you have to tell me that's so important?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you'll just come outside with me, I have to show you something." Jacob said as he squeezed my hand and then stood up.

"Okay." Charlie said and he looked half curious, half suspicious. Billy and I sat in silence, wondering how badly Charlie would react. Around ten minutes later, Jacob came through the door, closely followed by Charlie. Charlie looked pale and shocked, but he wasn't screaming his head off which is usually a good sign.

"Bella, d-do you know?" Charlie stuttered. I nodded and he gaped at me. "Billy, do you?" he asked and turned to face Billy.

"Yes. I was one too, when I was younger." Billy answered gravely. Charlie looked totally bewildered as he sat down shakily in the armchair.

"Okay." He mumbled, "Okay." He repeated.

"Dad, there's something else we need to tell you." I said gently.

"What? You're not a wolf too, are you?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, I'm not special like Jake." I replied and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Charlie…" Jacob said confidently, "Bella is pregnant."

"What?" Charlie asked. He looked quite dazed.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle. He doesn't look to good." I whispered to Billy. Billy nodded and Jacob said loudly,

"Bella is going to have a baby."

"A baby? Wow… I'm-I'm going to be a grandfather?" He asked. This wasn't what I had expected. I thought he would be furious but he seems quite placid. Maybe it's just the shock. Billy had just wheeled himself back into the lounge room.

"Carlisle will be here soon." He said quietly to Jacob and me. I nodded and rubbed my grumbling stomach. Jacob looked up and started laughing.

"I'm not even hungry yet." He chuckled. Charlie didn't seem to notice the laughter; he just sat there totally still. Carlisle had just walked through the door and asked;

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked and walked towards me.

"Not me!" I yelped, "Its dad, I think he's in shock." I said and pointed at Charlie who hadn't moved. Carlisle stood next to him and waved his hand in front of Charlie's face. Charlie didn't even blink. Jacob leant over to whisper in my ear;

"Hey, come with me. I need to show you something." I gave him a quizzical look, but I nodded.

"Dad, we'll be back in a couple hours." Jacob said to Billy. I waved goodbye to everyone (Charlie didn't even notice). On our way outside Jacob grabbed a basket. Once we were out in the backyard Jacob started to take of his sweat pants.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. He transformed and motioned to me with a nod of his head to get on his back with the basket.

"Okay." I said uncertainly. I pulled myself up and held on tight. He started running and before I knew it we had stopped. I slid off his back and he phased back. I looked around and we were in a little clearing in the forest.

"Stand over there," Jake instructed pointing towards the edge of the trees. "And don't look!" I did as I was told and I heard rattling and scuffling behind me. He came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes and led me towards where he had set, whatever it was, up.

"Keep them shut!" he told me and pulled away from me. "Okay, open!" he said. I opened my eyes and saw a picnic blanket and food and Jacob was kneeling in front of me. I gasped as I realized what he was doing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Jacob asked huskily as he opened a little box, revealing a silver ring set with a diamond.

"Yes! Yes!" I whispered as he put the ring on my left hand. He got up and kissed me passionately and then led me over to the picnic. We sat down and ate then lay down and cuddled.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

_Bella and Jacob are engaged! Sorry the battle wasn't this chapter but I had a sudden change of heart. Please review and tell me if you think their baby should be a girl or a boy. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I've taken so long to write this chapter, I've been really busy. Oh well hope you like it._

Chapter 10 – Just Different

I could hardly sit still I was so excited. I am now supposedly 16 weeks pregnant and I am sitting in my old truck next to Jacob. We are on our way to the Cullen's house for my first ultra sound.

"Gee Bella." Jacob exclaimed, "Calm down!" he put his hand on my leg, trying to hold me still. I just laughed and continued to bounce up and down.

I looked down at my left hand and saw the diamond glittering up at me. I smiled as I remembered earlier this morning when Charlie had spotted the ring on my finger. He went totally ballistic, but once he had calmed down he sighed and said it was good that the baby had a more secure family.

We pulled into the driveway and then saw the huge house that I had once considered my home. I got out and rested my hand on my slightly rounded stomach. I felt Jacob grab my hand and we walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me as she stepped aside to let me in.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"Wow, you're starting to get big." She commented as she looked at my stomach.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and then Carlisle entered the room.

"Morning Bella, Jacob." He said, nodding to each of us in turn.

"Morning." Jacob mumbled.

"Hey Carlisle." I said excitedly. Carlisle chuckled.

"Come on up." He said, gesturing with his hand towards the staircase. As we were climbing the stairs I asked,

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're out hunting. Building up their strength for tomorrow." he explained as he held open the door to his study. He had set up a hospital bed and a machine in the centre of the room. Alice came in last, shutting the door. I sat down on the bed as Carlisle prepared the machine.

"You are now 16 weeks pregnant, am I right?" Carlisle asked me. I just nodded and squeezed Jacobs hand in excitement.

"Okay Bella," Carlisle said as I pulled my shirt up off my belly, "This is going to be cold." He put this clear gel then the hand held receiver. I looked up at the screen and gasped.

"You can see its little hand there and it's face in profile." Carlisle said pointing it out on the screen.

"Wow!" I heard Jake whisper in amazement.

"Yeah, wow is right!" I said and laughed. Alice was on my other side looking at the screen as well.

"I bet it's a boy." She predicted.

"But how do you know? I thought you couldn't see anyone's future if it had anything to do with werewolves." I asked.

"I can't see. It's just a hunch." She replied simply.

"We won't be able to tell the sex until tomorrow or the next day." Carlisle said professionally. Carlisle was inspecting the screen thoroughly. "I must warn you," he said suddenly, "This is no normal baby."

"What?" I asked and started to panic. I held onto Jake's hand even tighter.

"What's wrong with it?" Jacob asked, he sounded scared.

"He is perfectly fine," Carlisle said calmly, "Just different." I wondered what he meant by that, but I didn't ask. He printed us some photos of the ultrasound and then we went back to Jake's house which is now my home.

I stuck one of the photo's on the fridge after I had shown Billy and Jacob put the other one in his pocket.

"Well you get to be with our baby all the time, so now I am too." He explained when I asked him why. I laughed and just shook my head.

Later that night everyone came over for dinner. Tomorrow would be the day of the battle, and emotions were running high. All the boys were excited about the battle except Jacob and Seth who had to stay behind to protect all the girls.

"Cheer up!" I told Jacob and sat next to him. He just sighed and folded his arms stubbornly. "C'mon Jake. At least you get to stay with me!" I said brightly.

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus." He agreed.

"You're lucky. I wish Sam would stay with me." Emily muttered to me.

"You poor thing." I said sympathetically. I knew how much pain it caused her to watch Sam be so excited for a fight.

"There's nothing I can say or do that will change his mind." Emily shrugged and turned to talk to Courtney and Kim about Emily's upcoming wedding. I slid onto Jacob's lap and snuggled into his chest. He stoked my hair I yawned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"For making you stay with me." I replied. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I'm staying with you because I love you, not because you're making me stay." He said, which I knew was half true. I yawned again and this time Jacob noticed.

"C'mon I'll take you to bed." Jacob said and started to get up.

"No, no!" I said quickly, "Let's stay here, I'm not tired."

"Yeah, and I'm not a werewolf." Jacob said sarcastically, but sat back down. I felt myself falling asleep in his arms, but I didn't want to go to bed.

Everyone stayed for another hour and then headed home. I was in bed falling asleep, thinking of tomorrow, the day an army of vampires try to kill me.

_Next chapter is the battle, and this time I mean it. Not sure what I'm going to write but I will probably come up with something. Hopefully. He he __ . Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_The battle! Hope you all like it! ;)_

Chapter 11 – I Fight For You

Bella's POV.

I had hardly slept last night, and even though I had eaten a lot at breakfast I was hungry again. Everyone had come round to our house, but all the fighters had left after saying goodbye to the ones they loved. I looked around the room.

There was Emily, teary-eyed and holding a cheerful Claire who is totally oblivious to what is happening. Next to them was Kim who is holding Courtney's hand, trying to comfort her. And then there was me. Scared for everyone I love. Happy that Jacob is not in the middle of the fight, but staying near us instead. Sad that everyone has to go through this because of me. I felt guilt in the pit of my empty stomach.

I sighed as I got up and started making myself a sandwich. At the exact same moment, I heard a wolf howl in the distance, I felt my baby nudge against my stomach and everyone in the room stiffened. We looked at each other in fright. The battle has begun.

* * *

Jacob's POV.

I whined, wanting to be in the battle to help my brothers and sisters, but I continued running the perimeter of my house with Seth. I hope that the Cullen's leader was right, and now that Bella is pregnant the other leeches will be confused and won't recognize her scent.

I could see the fight through everyone else's eyes and I couldn't determine if we were winning or not, it was too early to tell.

_Good job, Embry and Leah!_ I said encouragingly to as they ripped off the head of a tall female.

_Thanks Jake._ Embry said but Leah was too busy with a leech that had jumped at her from behind to say anything but;

_HELP!_ Quil quickly ran over to help her because the leech was starting to suffocate her. I whined again as I felt Leah's pain. I tried to concentrate on running instead of being distracted by the fight.

I asked Seth if he would be alright if I quickly went inside and updated the girls who would all probably be scared stiff.

_Sure thing, bro. Tell Courtney I love her._ Seth said and continued to run. After I had phased back I ran up the steps and into the lounge room. I heard Bella gasp and then she quickly came over and hugged me tightly.

"J-Jacob…" she sobbed.

"Bella, don't start cr-" I started but I was interrupted by Bella who had quickly put her hand to her swollen stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She grabbed my hand and put it against her belly and I felt a little movement underneath my hand. I gasped and looked at Bella's face.

"There my little nudger goes again." she said with a teary smile. I pulled her into a hug and by now everyone else (who I had hadn't even noticed) was crowded around us.

"How is everyone?" Kim asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" Emily asked.

"What's happening?" Courtney questioned.

"Unca Jakey, Unca Jakey, Unca Unca Jakey!" Claire babbled from the lounge, amused with her new song.

"Everyone is okay." I assured them, "The fight has started and I'm not sure who is winning, but everything will be fine." I said. They all looked at me disbelievingly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. That's why the pack is out there, risking their lives." Emily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I said. I turned to Courtney and said; "Seth asked me to tell you that he said he lo-" but I was stopped short as I heard someone howl nearby, probably in the backyard. I started towards the door but Bella grabbed my arm.

"No Jake. Don't fight. Don't leave me." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear;

"I fight for you." And I ran outside before she could beg any more. I looked around and I couldn't see anything so I phased.

_Quick Seth, their almost there! _I heard Embry yell.

_What's happening?_ I asked, confused. Quil flashed a few pictures in my mind. Three bloodsuckers were on their way to _my_ house. They are after _my_ Bella. I growled and ran to join Seth who was standing on the edge of the forest, right were the leeches were about to be. I read from the rest of the packs minds that the only evil vamps left were the three heading towards me now, and the pack were quite far away.

"Jacob? Jake, where are you?" I heard Bella's desperate voice call out to me. I whined, scared for Bella. I couldn't have her blundering around looking for me.

_I'll be right back Seth. Leah should be here soon, considering she's the fastest._ I said to Seth and phased then ran out to Bella.

"Honey, get back inside. It's not safe out here." I told her as I ran towards her.

"Jacob." She sighed. She stumbled into my arms and I hugged her.

"C'mon Bells. Get back inside." I repeated. She just sighed and held onto me tighter. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Bella Marie soon-to-be-Black," I said sternly and she looked up at my face, "Three crazy vampires are heading our way right now and if you don't get back inside, they will kill you and our baby."

"I don't believe you." She said simply. I gave her a quizzical look. "You will never let anything or anyone harm me or our precious baby." she said. I knew this was true. Damn Bella, why do you have to know me so well? I continued to look into her chocolate brown eyes. The eyes of the woman I loved.

"Bella, you are going inside. Now!" I said and scooped her up into my arms.

"No, no. No!" she whined and wriggled in my arms, trying to escape. She continued to sob into my chest.

"Calm down Bells! It's not the end of the world." I said as I tried to comfort her. She acted as if she had not heard me. I sighed and turned around, jogging with Bella in my arms towards the forest.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm letting you stay with me." I said and set her on her feet. I took a few steps away from her, took off my pants and phased. I went over to Bella and nudged her with my head on her back. She seemed a little shocked that I had given in so easily. We walked a little more into the forest and came to where Seth and Leah were waiting.

_How long until they'll be here?_ I asked.

_Not long. Probably two minutes._ Seth answered. No sooner had he finished talking and I smelt them. I inhaled deeply and winced. The smell burned my nose but I could tell it was to females and a male. Bella had her hand resting on my neck, and I could tell she was shaking. Leah, Seth and I stiffened. They were here.

_Sorry to leave you hanging but you will find out soon enough ;) The more reviews I get, the faster I update :D so please, please review!_

_:D :P __ :D :P __ :D :P _


	12. Chapter 12

_I wonder who it is coming for Bella? All of you have probably worked it out by now, it's pretty obvious ;) Hope you like it!_

Chapter 12 - Stupidity or Love?

Bella's POV.

I couldn't control my shaking as I stood next to my Jacob. I breathed deeply, trying to steady myself. I felt Jacob stiffen under my hand and I knew they were here. I wondered where the rest of the pack was, and if they were okay. I squinted, looking for the enemies. That's when I saw them.

They stepped out directly in front of us, Edward in the middle and slightly more forward than the others looking as godlike as ever (if you like that sort of thing, which I don't), to his right is Victoria who looked fierce and slightly crazy with her piercing red eyes and to his left is a tall, slender vampire with dark brown hair and honey eyes.

"Well hello Bella! How nice to see you." Edward purred and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Jacob growled, baring his teeth.

"You don't scare me, pup." Edward laughed coldly, "And neither do your little friends." I snorted. Little? How could anyone in their right mind call a werewolf little? Then again, Edward had gone crazy.

"Something amuses you Bella?" he asked. I shook my head and took a step back. "Are you scared? But I thought you loved me." He crooned and the sound of his voice made me want to hurl. This time, all three of the wolves growled menacingly. Again, I wondered where the rest of the pack was. And what about the Cullens?

"Edward, enough games. I want my revenge." I heard a high, babyish soprano say. To my surprise it was Victoria who had spoken.

"I agree. We've worked too hard to lose it all now, darling." The tall brunette said as she grabbed Edward's hand.

"Okay Tylah." Edward said as he stared at my face, searching for a hint of jealousy.

I held on tighter to Jacob's fur. All of a sudden Victoria jumped towards with inhuman speed me and before Jacob could stop her, Emmett had launched himself on her. Before I knew it, the whole pack was surrounding me and the Cullen's stood in front.

"Edward, please. It's not worth it. The pack has the right to kill you if you attack and I can't stop them. The only way is to give up now." Carlisle tried to reason with Edward. Edward shook his head stubbornly, still holding Tylah's hand.

Emmett and Jasper were struggling to restrain Victoria, but Victoria's comrades seemed not to notice. Edward was staring at me and Tylah was staring at Edward. I tried not to look into those eyes I had once loved, but now hated. Jacob noticed Edward's staring and stepped in front of me, snarling. Edward continued to stare, as if Jake wasn't there.

"I must kill him." Edward whispered, barely audible. He ran so fast that he was a blur, straight at Jacob. I screamed and tried to pull Jacob backwards, but Quil gently grabbed me with his teeth and pulled my away. I saw Edward clash with Jake and I started to cry. Jacob locked his jaw on Edward's shoulder and yanked. A metallic screech filled the air as Edward's arm came off.

Edward's face was filled with agony but he kept fighting. I looked over and saw Victoria being pulled apart by Alice, Emmett and Jasper and Tylah being held hostage by Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie while the pack circled Edward and Jacob.

"Why aren't you helping him?" I yelled at the wolves as Edward almost bit Jacob, "Isn't he supposed to be your brother? Help him!" They just shook their heads sadly and then I realized that Jacob wouldn't want help, he would want to defeat Edward by himself. I shook my head at Jacob's stupidity. Or was it love? Was it love that kept him fighting? Was it love that made him want to kill Edward single-handed? I was confused.

I watched as bit by bit, Edward was ripped apart. Jacob had sustained a few injuries, but nothing serious. I was crying but I didn't know whether they were tears of joy, shock or fright. I realized that Sam and Jared had phased and they had just lighted a fire they had built. Now that Edward was dead, Quil released me. I ran to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his furry neck.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded his big head and I sighed with relief and stepped away from him. He licked my face and gave me a big wolfish grin.

"Eww Jake! That disgusting." I giggled and wiped my face on my sleeve. Once Victoria and Edward had been burned, I went over to the Cullens'.

"I'm so sorry." I said and I truly meant it. They had lost a part of their family.

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry." Esme said, hugging me tightly.

"I guess…" I said uncertainly. I hugged Alice and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She whispered.

"Well, we better be going." Carlisle said. I waved goodbye as they ran into the forest.

I turned to see Jacob had phased back. I grabbed his hand and he whispered in my ear, "Let's go home." Then all of the pack and I walked back to Jake's house, to the girls waiting for our return.

_Yay! Edward is dead! Woo hoo! ;P Please review and tell me what you think. I will try and put the next chapter up ASAP. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh my goodness! :O Someone pointed out, now that Carlisle is gone, who will be Bella's doctor when she has the baby! I had forgotten all about that! I don't know what I'm going to do! Maybe Carlisle will come back for the birth or something…But then there's the ultra sound finding out if it's a boy or a girl. Hmm…. _

Chapter 13 – Who's the Doctor? 

I stretched and yawned. I lay next to Jacob, thinking. Yesterday Edward and Victoria were killed and the Cullen's left. It struck me that who would be my doctor when I had the baby. I couldn't go to the hospital; they would definitely notice something wrong with my pregnancy. My heart accelerated, pounding a mile a minute, and Jacob sat up quickly beside me.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked urgently, still half asleep. My increase in heart rate must have woken him up.

"Oh, nothing." I attempted to lie.

"Don't even try and lie, you know you suck at it." He said sternly, pushing a strand of hair gently off my face. "Now, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I was just thinking, now with Carlisle gone, who will be my doctor for the baby? I can't go to the hospital." I said.

"Hmm. I see what you mean." Jake said thoughtfully, absentmindedly putting his hand on my stomach. I felt my little nudger go crazy as soon as Jake's hand rested on my tummy. Jacob smiled.

"We'll just have to call him and beg him to come back." He said simply. I nodded, that was the only way. "But first things first." He said as he pulled me out of the bed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to visit Emily and Sam." He said and dragged me down the stairs. We ate a quick breakfast and after a shower we got into the Rabbit and we were on our way to Sam and Emily's.

When we arrived, Emily came out and hugged me saying,

"Hello Bella! Wow, you're getting bigger!"

"Yeah I know! It keeps moving around as well, especially when Jake put his hand on my stomach." I said as we walked up the stair and into the house. I looked behind us and saw Sam and Jacob whispering to eachother.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked.

"Um… Sam, me and a few guys from the pack are just going to go and..." Jake mumbled, "err, go somewhere." He finished lamely.

"Oh really," I said, eyebrows raised. "Well have fun." I kissed him sweetly on the lips and when I pulled away he seemed a bit surprised.

"What?" I asked him, "Did you think I wouldn't let you go? I'm not your mother. You can go where you want when you want." I said simply. He just nodded and kissed me again. Beside us, Emily and Sam were saying goodbye too.

Once the boys had gone, Emily linked arms with me and we headed inside.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're organizing a wedding." She answered, her eyes lighting up. She grabbed the phone and called Kim and Courtney. Before she put down the phone I suggested,

"Why don't we invite Leah?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds good." Emily agreed, but she sounded slightly wary. Kim and Courtney arrived not long after and we were all sitting around the dining table when Leah came in.

"Err, hello." She said shyly.

"Hi Leah." We all chorused and Emily went over and gave her a hug. A ringing sound came from the kitchen and Emily said,

"That'll be the muffins. Why don't you sit down while I go and get them." And she pulled out a chair next to me. Leah sat down gracefully, nothing like the clumsy way I sat down.

"Hi Leah." I said politely, "We haven't really met before, I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand. She shook it saying,

"Oh I know you anyway. I see you all the time in Jacobs thoughts, you're all he thinks about." She laughed and then looked at Courtney. "Embry always thinks of you too, Courtney." Courtney looked slightly startled, but pleased. Leah turned to Kim. "And you, Kim, well Jared never stops thinking about you." We all smiled and I knew we were going to be great friends.

* * *

Alice's POV

I sat on the lounge, staring my soul mate, Jasper. He stared back at me and we just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden, everything went pitch black and I was filled with gut wrenching fear and my whole body began to hurt. The name "Bella" flashed before my eyes, and I heard Bella's familiar scream of pain.

I regained consciousness, lying on Carlisle examination table with Jasper hovering over me.

"Alice!" he sighed in relief.

"Bella." I whispered.

"No, I'm Jasper." He said, frightened that I couldn't remember his name.

"No silly. Bella needs us." I said weakly as I tried to sit up. I yelped in pain as my head throbbed.

"Just lie back down." Carlisle said as he entered the room and Jasper pushed me down gently. "Now, what happened? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as came and stood next to me.

"I'm…okay." I said uncertainly. "But Bella isn't! I-I don't know when or why but…but…" I stuttered.

"Alice calm down." Carlisle said and nodded to Jasper and a wave of calm washed through me. "Now explain what happened, slowly this time." Carlisle instructed calmly.

"Okay. I was sitting on the lounge when everything went dark and I felt fear and pain and the name 'Bella' flashed in front of my eyes and I heard her screaming in pain. She needs us." I explained and looked pleadingly up at Carlisle.

"I thought you couldn't _see_ Bella anymore? Now that she's with that mutt." Emmett said as he entered the room.

"I didn't _see_ her technically, I kind of _felt_ her." I tried to explain. I was very unusual, but I knew Bella needed our help. Emmett just shook his head in confusion.

"Well, why don't you and Carlisle go? You can see what's wrong and if you need help, call the rest of us." Esme suggested as she too gathered round me.

"That's sounds good." Carlisle agreed, "Alice, lay down for another half hour then go pack your bags while I call for a flight."

_Alice and Carlisle on their way! It was the only way I could get Carlisle back in town ;) please review and tell me what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hope you like it! ;D (24)_

Chapter 14 – Important Phone Calls

Bella's POV

My mobile phone rang but I continued to lie underneath Jacob as he kissed me. He rolled onto his back and I snuggled into his side which was a bit difficult because of my always growing stomach.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I'm enjoying myself too much." I said and kissed his cheek, along his jaw then passionately on the lips.

"I see what you mean." He whispered against my lips. Our baby kicked quite hard and Jacob laughed.

"I could feel that too!" he exclaimed. My phone stopped ringing and I regretted not picking it up. What if it was important?

* * *

Alice POV

The phone rang out and I sighed. "She didn't pick up." I said and put the mobile phone in my back pocket.

"Are you sure she's in trouble?" Jasper asked. He hated it when we have to be apart.

"Positive." I confirmed. "She's either in pain now, or soon will be." I walked into the kitchen and asked Carlisle; "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." He replied and we made our way into the hall. I hugged Rosalie, Emmett and Esme goodbye, leaving Jasper for last. I kissed him sweetly on the cheeks, then the lips.

"I'll be home as soon as possible." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him tightly.

"Okay. I love you." he whispered and then released me from the hug.

"I love you too." I said sincerely and kissed him one more time.

"Alice, if you don't hurry up we'll miss the plane…" Carlisle said, pushing me out the door.

"I love you all." Carlisle said and hopped into the Mercedes.

"I love you all, too." I called over my shoulder then got in next to Carlisle. We were at the airport in no time, and checked in with two minutes to spare. We boarded the plane and then came the five hour flight.

* * *

"How about we go shopping next week? You look like you're in desperate need of maternity clothes." Leah suggested, looking at my stomach that was peeping out from under my shirt.

"I know! I can't even do up my jeans button anymore." I laughed, "Yeah, next week sounds good." I agreed and then grabbed another slice of pizza.

Emily, Leah and I were having a late lunch at Leah's house while the boys were off doing something, but they wouldn't tell me what. At that thought, I asked Leah and Emily for about the hundredth time;

"So…What are the boys up to?"

"That, we can't tell you. It's a surprise." Leah said, winking at me cheekily.

"Oh, please tell me!" I begged

"Bella, Bella, Bella if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Emily said and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Oh, this sucks. You're lucky that you know, I'm the only one who doesn't. I mean, even Charlie knows!" I grumbled as I ate my eighth slice of pizza.

"You're the lucky one." Emily pointed out and then Leah said,

"I wish it were me getting a new---" but stopped when Emily whacked her arm. "Oops." Leah said but it was too late, my mind raced at what she had said.

"Getting a new what? New what?" I questioned as I tried to think of what it might be. They just shook their heads and then my mobile vibrated in my pocket as it started ringing. I picked it up and put to my ear.

"Hello." I said

"Bella!" I heard someone sigh in relief, "Are you okay? We're in Forks, but why is your room empty?" I then realized it was Alice.

"Alice? Why are you in Forks? Who else is with you? And why is my room empty?" I asked, confused. I had taken a few things from my room and taken it to Jake's, but not all of it. Leah and Emily were looked at each other worriedly.

"It's me and Carlisle, where are you? We'll come to you and explain everything." She said.

"I'm at La Push. Umm, I'll meet you at my house I guess. I'll probably be around half an hour." I replied.

"Okay, see you then." She murmured and hung up before I could say goodbye.

"Who was that?" Emily asked me as I gathered up my things.

"Alice. For some reason she has come to Forks." I answered her and picked up my mobile. I dialed Jacob's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello." I heard Jake's husky voice through the receiver.

"Hey Jake, do you think you could pick me up and we can go to my house? Alice and Carlisle are waiting for us." I told him and waited for his answer.

"Bloodsuckers? What are they doing here?" He asked me angrily.

"I don't know. If you take me we can find out. And remember Jake, they're my friends and they've helped us loads of times." I said, hoping he would be nice.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, "I'll be there soon. I love you." He said.

"We love you more." I said with my hand on my belly. I hung up then turned to see Leah and Emily staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Who, what and why?" They asked at the exact same time. I rolled my eyes.

"One, Alice and Carlisle. Two, I'm not sure yet and three, I don't know that either." I answered them as Jacob pulled into the driveway in his Rabbit. "Look, I've got to go." I said as I hugged them both, which was a bit hard with Emily. "I'll talk to you later." I said as they bade me goodbye.

I jumped into the car and kissed Jake.

"Hello to you to." He snickered and pulled out of the driveway and we headed to my old house.

_Not much excitement in this chapter beside the surprise for Bella. Please review and tell me what you think :D_

_xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the twilight series or the characters in it I'm only writing a new story for them.**_

_Enjoy! ;D_

Chapter 15 – Phasing and Naming

We pulled into the driveway and we got out of the car. Jacob held my hand and we walked around to the back of the house. Alice came bounding towards me and gave me a big hug.

A soon as she touched me I screamed and doubled over in pain. I was like somebody was clawing at the inside of my stomach. I felt Jacob gently lay me down on the grass and asked me,

"Bella, honey, where does it hurt." I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Jake!" I moaned as the unbearable pain continued, "Jake, help me…my … stomach! Our… baby. Jacob!" I felt the baby move around and I started crying from the pain, and I was scared. Jake picked me up and took me inside. Carlisle appeared by my side.

"Bella you have to tell me what's wrong." He said as he pulled up my shirt and inspected my swollen belly.

"The baby…is moving a lot. I-I think…something's wrong… something's very wrong!" I struggled to get the words out and Jacob held onto my hand tighter. I heard a wolf howl in the distance but I was too worried about my baby.

"It's alright Bella, you'll both be alright." Jacob said in a somewhat calm voice as he stroked my hair. Carlisle had his doctor briefcase and he pulled out this kind of stethoscope. He put in against my stomach and he gasped. He told Alice to go get something from out of their car and she came back with an ultra sound machine.

The excruciating pain continued as he set it up with inhuman speed, and all of a sudden the cold gel was on my stomach. I looked up at the screen and gasped. There, in place of my baby, was a puppy. I was speechless as I looked over at Jacob who was just as stunned as I was.

"What…how…but…" he stuttered and looked down at my stomach. The pain subsided as soon as Jake placed his burning hand on my belly. I sighed in relief.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I said. Just then, Leah and Quil burst into the room.

"Jacob, Bella," Leah gasped, "we were just in our wolf forms and…and…we could hear your baby's thoughts!" she exclaimed. Jacob and I exchanged bewildered looks and I said,

"Wow. What was it thinking?"

"_He_ was wishing that he wasn't causing you so much pain." Quil said and they all sat shakily on the floor.

"A boy!" Jake gasped.

"We're having a little boy!" I exclaimed as tears of joy filled my eyes. I squeezed Jacob's hand and he kissed my forehead.

Jake stepped outside and phased. Our baby moved a lot and then the pain was back. I screamed again and then Jake was by my side. He placed his hand on my stomach and the pain stopped abruptly. I watched the screen and saw my little boy transform before my eyes.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Alice said for the hundredth time.

"Like I said Alice, it's not your fault." I said and leaned my head back on Jake's chest. We were still at my old house, but we were going to leave before Charlie got home.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Carlisle asked as he packed up his equipment. In fact, that had been all I'd thought about since I've found out I was having a boy. I looked up at Jake and said,

"Well…I really like Benjamin Ephraim Black." I studied Jacob's face, trying to see what he thought of the name.

"Bella! That's a great name." He gasped.

"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure if he meant it or not.

"Of course I'm sure." He said. I turned to Alice.

"Does it get your tick of approval Alice?" I asked teasingly.

"Hmmm." She said and pretended to think. "I think it's perfect." She finally said. We laughed and then Jake said,

"So Carlisle, why did you come in the first place?" Alice then explained about her 'feeling' me. I was totally amazed at that but then I remembered something.

"Hey Alice, why did you say my room was empty?" I asked. I felt Jacob stiffen against me and I felt him shake his head in warning to Alice.

"Err, it's not empty. I meant why isn't It full." She quickly covered up.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Carlisle chuckled and I asked him, "Carlisle, I know I have no right to ask you this, but seeing as Benjamin is 'special' do you think you could stick around. You know, for the ultra sounds and birth and so on."

"Of course I'll stay." He agreed.

"Me too!" Alice said. "You didn't think we'd leave you?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't sure…" I trailed off.

"Well, let's go home." Jake said and picked me up.

"You do know I can walk." I said, even though I enjoyed being in his arms.

"Yeah, but it's more fun like this." He chuckled.

"Bye Alice. See you later Carlisle." I said as Jacob carried me outside and sat me in the Rabbit.

"Bye!" they called back and then they ran into the forest. The drive home was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. When we got home, Jacob carried me to bed and I immediately fell asleep.

_Yay it's a boy! How do you like the name 'Benjamin Ephraim Black'? Please review and tell me what you think :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hope you like it! 30_

Chapter 16 – A New Wolf

I yawned and I felt little Ben stretch inside me. It was as if we were one, not two different people, well in Ben's case human/wolf.

I thought about the last couple days. Two days ago he had phased for the first time and yesterday he did it again. I hope it doesn't become a daily thing. Apparently he had an advanced mind and he knew what was happening and why. Jacob had been in wolf form for most of the time I was in excruciating pain.

I rolled over with difficulty and saw Jacob laying there, staring at me.

"Morning. Why were you staring at my back?" I asked.

"I wasn't staring just at your back. I was staring at the most beautiful women in the world." He replied and I couldn't suppress a giggle. Jake placed his hand on my stomach and once again, Benjamin went crazy. Jake chuckled and then kissed me tenderly on the lips. We continued to kiss and then there was a knock on the door. Before we could stop kissing, Leah burst into the room.

"Oops." She giggled and started to back out.

"Leah wait!" I said, "You've already interrupted us, you might as well tell me what you were going to say." I looked up at Jacob expectantly and he grudgingly nodded. As soon as he nodded Leah sighed and sat down on the chair in the corner. I struggled to sit up and Leah and Jake laughed.

"How many weeks are you pregnant now?" Leah asked once she had stopped making fun of me.

"Well yesterday was twenty eight… so…thirty. I'm thirty weeks pregnant." I added up. Jacob got up, kissed me and walked out into the bathroom.

"So, why are you?" I asked, but not unkindly.

"Well, Emily and I figured that now with the phasing baby, you won't be able to go shopping. We thought maybe us two can still go but we will get you some clothes for now and after you've had the baby." She offered. It did make sense for them to go for me seeing as at any minute Benny could phase.

"Yeah I guess that's the only way." I sighed. I had really been looking forward to a day out with the girls.

"Guess what!" Leah squealed excitedly all of a sudden.

"Err, what?" I asked, confused.

"Seth imprinted!" she told me.

"What! Really?" I asked, "Why didn't you tell me Jacob?" I yelled.

"I didn't know!" Jake yelled back from the shower.

"Yeah he wouldn't know, it only happened last night at a party." Leah said as she nodded like one of those little nodding dogs.

"Well, c'mon who is she?" I asked impatiently.

"Her name's Charlotte. She's a nice, pretty girl from Forks."  
Leah told me and we got up and went downstairs.

"Wow. I thought imprinting was supposed to be rare." I said.

"Well it's happened to everyone except me." She said and looked down.

"Don't worry." I said and rubbed her shoulder, "There's someone out there for you." I assured her and started making toast.

Jacob came down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast I was about to put in my mouth.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I exclaimed indignantly. He laughed as he ate my toast. I guess I can forgive him, seeing as I love him.

I ate five pieces of toast and Leah said she had to go. Once she was gone, I had a shower and we went for a walk down to first beach. We sat down on the sand and I looked up at the cloudy sun.

All of a sudden, I felt pain shoot up my back and spread through my body. I screamed in agony and Jacob jumped up beside me.

"Oh my god, Bella! What is it? Is it Ben?" he asked worriedly and stoked my face as he pulled out his mobile phone. The pain continued and my whole body shook as I moaned in pain. I could faintly hear Jacob asking Carlisle to hurry here and before I know it Carlisle was by my side. He was fiddling around with his gadgets and I felt Ben transform. Even though Jacob was touching me, the pain continued.

I then realized that my body was changing and the pain wasn't as bad. I heard voices of the pack in my head and I looked down and saw a paw. I lifted up my hand and the paw lifted instead. It dawned on me that I was a wolf. My fur was chocolate brown with flecks of white. The unbearable pain returned and I whimpered.

_Bella, honey, it's alright. Carlisle thinks you're going into labor._ I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

_What! But it's ten weeks early!_ I exclaimed in fright.

_Actually, your twelve weeks late._ I heard Seth say. I then realized that now I am I wolf, then my baby would be a puppy. I was lying down and Carlisle said,

"Now Bella, I want you to relax. I'm no vet but I think I can do this." I did as he told me and I hoped everything would be okay.

To distract myself while Carlisle got ready, I could hear everyone's thoughts and I tried to block them from my mind. It worked and I could no longer hear anyone. I heard Jake whine anxiously beside me and he gave me a quizzical look.

_HELLO! Can you hear me Jake?_ I yelled in my mind and got no response.

_Cool._ I thought. I pulled down my barrier around my mind and was overwhelmed by the noise of everyone talking.

_Mummy? Daddy?_ Benjamin sobbed.

_It's alright Ben._ Jacob assured him.

_What's happening?_ Quil wondered.

_I can't sense Bella!_ Leah exclaimed.

_Poor Bella._ Seth sighed.

_Ouch! Childbirth hurts. Well, puppy birth._ I moaned.

_Bella, are you alright?_ Everyone asked.

_Well like I said, 'OUCH'._ I answered as I was overwhelmed by my first contraction. I few contractions later, Carlisle was telling me to push. Not long later, I heard yelping and the pain subsided. I bent down to look at the russet/white wolf.

_Wow._ Jake thought.

_Yeah, wows right._ I sighed as Jacob licked first my face, then Bens.

_Well, it's a bit of a fast chapter so review and tell me what you think!_

_xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_The last chapter was pretty jam packed so I think this chapter will be them adjusting to how life will be :D _

Chapter 17 – Meet Mini Jacob

Jacob had to teach Benjamin and I to phase back to our human forms. Luckily, Alice had quickly ran and got us some clothes. I said farewell to Alice and Carlisle and for some unknown reason, Ben cried when they left. Jacob carried me while I held Ben, all the way home.

"I wonder if Charlie is waiting with Billy to see their grandson." Jacob thought out loud. I was half asleep from exhaustion but the thought of the reception waiting for us perked me up. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

He looks just like Jacob, except when his eyes are open they are a beautiful chocolate brown, and his skin is a shade lighter. I looked up to see Jacob staring at our baby and I couldn't help but smile. His face was full of pride and adoration.

We arrived at our house and I saw a few cars parked in the drive way and I sighed.

"You'd better put me down." I murmured to Jake. He set me on my feet but kept one arm wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling. As soon as we entered the house everyone turned to look. There were quiet exclamations of "Awww!" and "Ohhhhh!" and I smiled. Emily was the first to get up. She bustled over and looked at the Ben who was still sleeping peacefully.

"He's so cute! Are you still calling him Benjamin?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, it suites him." Jacob replied, just as quiet. After a few minutes of staring at Ben,

"Well, we'll go. See you soon." Emily said and she went over and grabbed her coat from the rack. "C'mon Sam." She whispered, and walked out to her car.

"I'd better go!" he said and practically ran out the door after a quick glance at Ben. Leah was the next to come over and look. She gently touched one of his little hands.

"He's absolutely adorable!" she said quietly and then Seth appeared by her side, closely followed by a girl with short brown hair and a kind, pretty face.

"Awww! He's a mini Jacob." Seth exclaimed and I looked pointedly at the unknown girl, "Oh, oops. This is Courtney, my girlfriend." He continued, taking Courtney's hand. She blushed and said;

"Hello, Um, Ben is very sweet." She mumbled shyly as she blushed. I smile and swayed where I stood. Jacob tightened his grip on my waist and guided me to the lounge.

"You must be worn-out. C'mon lets go." Leah said and Seth, Courtney and her left after a quick goodbye. The only people left beside Jacob, Ben and myself were Billy and Charlie.

"Want to meet your grandson?" I asked playfully. They nodded and Charlie pushed Billy over. They gazed down at Benjamin and both looked totally bewildered. I looked over at Jake who was chuckling silently beside me.

"Do you want a hold?" I asked them as I adjusted the blankets Ben was wrapped in.

"Sure!" Billy muttered first. I passed Ben, careful not to bump him about, to Billy. He held Ben in his arms for a little while then passed him to Charlie.

"I haven't held a baby since you were young, Bells." He whispered, and he seemed quite frightened. "I think I'm going to drop him." He continued and held Ben as if he were made of glass.

"Don't worry, you won't." I muttered wearily. Once Charlie noticed how tired I was he left. After breastfeeding Ben, quickly making a bed for him in mine and Jake's room, having a shower and eating dinner, Jacob and I snuggled up in bed.

"Benny's still asleep." Jake said, surprised.

"He must be exhausted after today's events. I know I am." I muttered as Jake kissed my forehead.

"Well you can sleep now, my beautiful Queen." Jacob whispered and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the bed alone. I got up and looked in Ben's temporary bed and saw him laying there awake.

"How long have you been up?" I asked Ben as I picked him up, "And where's Daddy?" I questioned. Ben's reply was yawning and then his stomach grumbled. "Okay, okay time for brekky." I laughed and sat comfortably on the bed and fed him.

Once I had burped Ben, I took him into the bathroom. I filled the sink up with warm, soapy water and bathed him. I dressed him in the clothes Alice had bought him. I laid Ben back in his bed and had a quick shower. When I went back into the room I found Jake having a cuddle with Ben. I walked over and kissed Jacob sweetly on the lips and Ben gently on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" I asked Jacob as I bustled around the room, tidying up.

"I quickly went around to, err… Sam's house." He mumbled.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I can tell when you're lying, and you definitely are now." I said and put my hands on my hips.

"I…Um, I don't know what you're talking about." He attempted to continue lying.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Stop lying and tell the truth!" I answered. He hung his head and passed me Benjamin. "So. Where have you _really_ been?" I asked again as I held our baby in my arms.

"Well, I was saving it for later but…" he trailed off and then picked up the car keys, "Come with me!" he said excitedly and guided me to the car.

_Mini Jake a.k.a Benny is very advanced brain wise, just to let you know. He needs to be considering he can phase at this age. Please review and tell me what you think._

_xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 18 – A House in the Forest

We strapped Ben into his baby seat which we had bought before he was born and then Jacob insisted on blind-folding me. Everything was black and I had no idea where we were going.

"Jacob…" I whined and put my hand out for him to take it because I couldn't see where his hand was, "Where are you taking me?" he just chuckled, squeezed my hand and continued driving. I sighed in defeat and then I felt the car stop. We hadn't driven far, so that made me wonder even more what the surprise was.

I heard someone open Ben's car door and get him but it couldn't be Jacob because he was holding my hand.

"Um, who's getting Benny?" I asked tensely.

"Just me." I heard Emily answer. I relaxed and then Jake got out of the car to help me out. He guided me forward and then stood behind me.

"Okay Bella, I'm about to take the blind-fold off." Jake warned me. I squinted from the light when he took the Blind-fold off. Once my eyes had adjusted, I gasped.

There, nestled in the trees of the forest, was a beautiful little house. It had a red roof, and the walls were made out of stone matching the boulders that you find in the forest. There was a small path lined with similar rock to the wall leading from the car park to the front porch. I turned slowly to face my fiancée.

"Did you do this?" I whispered.

"Well, yes me and the boys. Emily and the girls helped with the decorating. Do you like it? We can change anything you don't like…" he trailed off.

I launched myself on him as I screamed, "I LOVE IT!" Jacob caught me just in time and we both started laughing, along with everyone who was watching.

"Well don't make up your mind until you see inside." He chuckled and led me up the path. He opened the front door and I looked around.

We had walked into a little front room with hooks for coats and a rack for shoes. We walked on into a hall. Our first left was a lounge room with a fireplace, a comfy looking leather lounge and more lounge roomy appliances. We walked back into the hall and went into a room directly across from the lounge room. In here was a dining table and chairs to the right and to the left a kitchen. The kitchen had brand new appliances and beautiful benches.

We again went back into the hall and continued on. There were two more doors to the left, and two more doors to the right.

"Which ones first?" I questioned Jake.

"Left." He said and pointed to the first door. We walked into a grand bathroom with a bath/shower and lovely benches and cupboards. In the second room on the right was a bed, bookcase and computer.

"It's a spare room." Jake explained when he saw the confused look on my face. That meant that the last two rooms were Ben's and mine and Jacob's. I nodded and we made our way back into the hall. Everything felt so surreal, and I couldn't talk. I headed towards the second door on the left but Jake stopped me.

"The other room first." He instructed and winked at me. I did as he said and gasped when I saw the inside. I was Benjamin's room, full of children's toys. The theme was obviously brown, green and yellow. The cot in the corner had a bed sheet with trees, wolves and bears on it. I laughed as I looked around the room. Everything matched the bed spread, even the light shade.

"You'll love our room the best." Jacob said and pulled me into the hall and through the door to our bedroom. He was right, of course. It was beautiful, with a whit wardrobe in the corner, a sky-blue bed, white side tables and another door. I walked through the door into a bathroom. It was so great, and I found myself crying with joy.

"You did all this for me?" I asked as I walked back into our room.

"I did it for us." Jacob answered and pulled me into his chest.

"We had better go out and say thank you." I mumbled and started to pull away from him. He held on tighter.

"They're all gone. They thought we might want to enjoy our first night in the house." He whispered and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"But, Ben is only a day old!" I protested.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Jake asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course I do, baby." I said soothingly, "It's just… Ben needs us." I continued.

"I'm sure he'll be alright with Emily and Sam. Beside's they need the practice." He joked, "C'mon Bells, just enjoy tonight." He said more seriously when I looked a bit doubtful.

"Okay, you're right." I agreed with him and reached up to kiss him. "Do you want to go for a run?" I asked him, already starting to get undressed.

"Okay." Jacob smirked as he undressed too. We went out into the forest and I was a bit nervous about phasing for my first time voluntarily. "Don't worry, it's easy." Jacob assured me and phased. Easy for him to say, he's done it about a million times.

I let the heat overtake me and I felt myself changing.

_That wasn't so hard!_ I remarked.

_Told you. C'mon lets run, partner of my heart and soul. _ Jacob said, his mind full of love.

_Yes, let's run. _I agreed and we raced off into the sunset.

_Yay they have a house! I hope you like how I described it, it was a bit difficult. If you have any good ideas about how the story should continue, please tell me. I'm thinking of doing Sam and Emily's wedding soon ;D_

_The next Chapter will be continuing directly from here! Please review!_

_xoxox_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hopefully you will like this chapter. :D Just to let you all know, Bells can do this special thing where she can block certain thoughts/feelings from the rest of the pack. You know, because of the mind blocking thing she's supposed to have._

Chapter 19 – In the Backyard

An hour later we arrived back home. Still in our wolf forms, we curled up together under the biggest tree in the backyard. No one else was phased in except us and we were happy to share each other's thoughts (well the thoughts I allowed him to see). He licked my muzzle and made a purring noise of contentment.

_**(A – N. Okay, this is a first for me. I've never written anything like this, so bear with me. Tee Hee ;D)**_

I had a sudden urge to be with my Jacob, to become one in every way possible. I was sure Jake could feel it too, because his body radiated with lust. Our eyes met and that set us off. We jumped up and Jacob immediately followed the 'dog movements'.

I was overwhelmed with bliss and I didn't want it to end. All to soon Jacob pulled away.

_C'mon, let's go inside and enjoy our new house. _ He thought.

_I was already enjoying myself. _I grumbled but obeyed and phased. Jacob phased to and we walked into the house, naked and holding hands.

"How about we have a bath." I suggested.

"You cheeky minx." Jacob chuckled as we went into the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggle. After our relaxing bath, we cuddled in bed.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed him passionately on the lip, then worked my way along his jaw.

"I love you more." Jacob whispered back, shuddering with pleasure underneath me.

"No, I'm sure I love you the most." I said stubbornly, my voice raising.

"I think I love you-" Jacob started but then stopped, "Do you realize we are fighting over who loves who more?" he asked. I couldn't contain a giggle.

"I guess we are!" I exclaimed, "But, it is I who loves you more." I added quickly.

"No Isabella Marie, I love you more! You're my imprintee! I have to love you more." Jacob declared.

"I LOVE JACOB BLACK!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Ha! Beat that!" I ribbed childishly.

"Bella," he sighed, "You're as obstinate as a donkey." I frowned.

"Are you calling me a donkey?" I sulked.

"No I… umm…well, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Jacob stuttered.

"Don't worry, I was just teasing." I giggled as the scared look on his face turned to a happy one. I kissed him passionately, my tongue tracing his lips. He returned the kiss just as powerfully. Eventually we had to break apart to catch our breath. I snuggled into his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The newly-risen sun's light streamed through the window, warming my back. It looked like today would be sunny. I then realized I was lying on Jacob, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

I pulled myself up and gazed at Jake, who was still asleep. I leant down and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, his hand was on the back of my neck and the other was in the small of my back, holding me in place. He kissed me, and I didn't mind when it got more fervent. I didn't mind that Jake had tricked me because it was worth it.

When Jacob finally let me go, I was gasping for air. Once both of us had recovered, I suggested;

"Why don't we have a picnic today at the beach? Just you, me and Ben."

"Yeah that sounds good. Why don't you stay here and get ready and I'll go and pick Ben up from Sam's." Jacob said as he got out of bed.

"Sure. I really miss my baby." I mumbled as I got up too.

"I know honey. It was a hard thing for you to do." Jacob comforted me as he held me in his arms. We stayed like that until I pointed out,

"You had better get going."

"Hmm, okay." Jake said and went over to the drawers. He got his clothes and changed right there and then. I tutted and made my way into the bathroom. I showered and dressed then went into the kitchen. Jake had already left so I couldn't ask him were everything was in the kitchen.

I had just managed to gather everything for the picnic when Jacob came through the door carrying Ben and Ben's bag. I hurried over and took Benjamin in my arms.

"Oh, I've missed you baby boy!" I exclaimed and hugged Ben tightly. I held him in the crook of my arm and he stared at me with knowing eyes.

"So, is our baby not only absolutely perfect but also very advanced mind wise?" I questioned Jake.

"Yeah, it seems we have a very smart baby on our hands." He answered and grabbed the basket off the bench.

"I also packed some baby stuff in that bag." I said, pointing to the green bag. Jake grabbed that as well and then after he locked the door, we got in the car. We arrived at the beach in no time. It took us a while to decide where to sit, but we decided on a patch of grass next to the tree we sat at when we first met.

Jacob set everything up and wouldn't let me help. So I sat on the twisted roots of the tree, holding Benny. When everything was set up, we sat down and enjoyed the sun. We ate, talked and adored our beautiful baby boy.

_Ha ha, it was a bit bad at the start I think but oh well. Ben is a very advanced baby and can understand everything going o around him. But he won't age very fast like he did in Bella's womb. Please review and tell me what you think! :D_

_**I just want to say thank you to all you reviewers for being so supportive!**_

_**xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! _

Chapter 20 – Rush To The Hospital

Weeks passed and Jacob, Benjamin and I got settled into our new house. Jacob managed to get a job working at the local garage but I remained unemployed to look after Ben. A family of werewolves is a lot like a pack, our own special pack. Family life really suites Jake, and it turns out it suites me too.

One cloudy afternoon, when I was preparing dinner and Jacob was playing with Ben on the rug, the phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking." I said.

"Hello, it's Lindsay Baxter from La Push hospital. I'm calling to ask you to come down to the hospital." I heard a girly voice say.

"What? Why?" I asked, worried.

"Emily Wilson has gone into labor." She explained._** (A/N - I'm not sure what Emily's last name is so I made one up. And I'm not sure if I've made her have the baby too early. Oh well :D)**_ By now, Jake was next to me holding Ben with a confused look.

"What? But isn't that too early?" I questioned.

" I'm not sure Miss. If you come down to the hospital, you can ask the doctor or a nusre." She answered in an annoyed voice.

"Fine. I'll be there soon." I snapped, too tense and worried to care what the receptionist thought. I hung up and hurried out of the room to get my coat while I explained to Jacob,

"Emily's at the hospital. She's having the baby. I'll be home as soon as I can." I grabbed my car keys and I stretched up to kiss Jake.

"Okay, take as long as you need." He said as I stepped out the door.

"Oh and Jake, make sure you get the chicken out of the oven because it's about to start burning." I reminded him. It's amazing having a senses like a wolf. I jumped into my old truck and put the key in the ignition. It roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway.

I was at the hospital in no time and I practically ran inside. I got to the reception and realized that the only person free was Lindsay. I grimaced and stood in front of her.

"Hi, how can I help you." She said sweetly, looking up. She had bright blond hair that had obviously been dyed, blue eyes that looked like they were contacts and her face was caked with make-up.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I stated.

"Oh, you. Emily is in ward 13." She grumbled. I nodded and followed the signs to ward 13. Outside of the room was a row of chairs. There was Sam sitting with his head in his hands on the only occupied seat.

"Hey Sam, how is she?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, she's 6 weeks early, but the Jayde is fully formed." Sam said tersely, lifting his head. "I'm not allowed in." he added, tears gathering in his eyes. "She needs me!" he almost yelled.

"Oh Sam! Don't worry." I assured him, rubbing his shoulder consolingly, "Everything will turn out alright in the end." _I hope_ I added in my head.

An hour and a half later a nurse came out of the room.

"Sam Uley? Isabella Swan?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, that's us." I answered for Sam as well.

"Emily is about to give birth and you are both allowed in." she opened the door for us. We walked in and there was Emily sitting on a hospital bed. She looked exhausted and in pain. Sam was the first to reach her bedside.

"Em, how do you feel?" he asked his voice full of worry and love.

"Sam! Oh Sam, it hurts! I never want to have another baby!" she whispered to him and laughed tiredly. He chuckled too, but looked a bit unsure if she was joking or not. I went around to the other side of the bed and held Emily's hand.

"Trust me Emily, it's worth it." I said.

"I know." She sighed, "It just hurts!" she added. Another contraction plagued her body and she yelped in pain.

"I know." I repeated what she said. "But you're better off in a hospital than on a beach."

"Hmm…" she whispered. The doctor then entered the room.

"Okay, she's just minutes away from having this baby." He said as he prepared his equipment.

Twenty scream-filled minutes later, Emily was holding a beautiful baby girl.

"Are you still calling her Jayde?" I inquired.

"Yeah, she looked like a Jayde. Jayde Megan Uley." Emily said.

"Uley? But we're not married yet." Sam said.

"But we soon will be." She sighed.

"Well, you're exhausted so I'll be going now." I said and put on my coat.

"Thank you so much Bella." Sam said gratefully.

"Yeah Bella, thank you." Emily agreed.

"No worries. I'll see you soon." I promised.

I arrived home not long after. I had only been away for two hours. I hung my coat up and put my keys in the key bowl. I entered the kitchen to find everything clean. I checked in Ben's room and found him sound asleep in bed. I was just about to check in the lounge room when Jake crept up behind me. Before I was a wolf, I wouldn't have been able to hear him, but I spun around and launched myself on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"She had a girl! They named her Jayde Megan Uley." I said before he could ask.

"Wow. Was anything wrong with her? You know, because she was born early." He asked.

"No, she's a healthy little girl." I said and he lowered me to the ground.

"Your dinners in the fridge." He told me, "I'm going to go for a shower. I'll wait for you in bed." He added, walking into our room. After I had heated and eaten my roast chicken and vegetables, I went into our room.

The lights were out and Jake was in bed but I knew he was still awake. I slipped into the bathroom and quickly had a shower. I actually jumped into bed, landing accidently on Jake.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Oops." I giggled. He laughed as well and then held me in his arms.

"Goodnight Bella my love." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Jacob my sexy fiancée." I whispered and that made me giggle.

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here's chapter 21. Wow. I never thought so many people would like my story and that I'd write this far. Thanks to all of you for your support!_ ObsessedxWithxTwilight

Chapter 21 – Alpha

**THREE MONTHS LATER **

"Benny say Mum. Mum, Mum, Mum." I repeated over and over again.

"Are you sure he can? I mean, he's only 4 and a half months old." Emily pointed out and dangled and toy over the top of Jayde. Jayde stared at the colourful flower hanging over her. I looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Well, he is advanced. He talks to the pack in his mind." I said. The thought of the pack made me sad. It turns out, two months after giving birth to a wolf, you lose the power to phase, which sucks. I had been so sad when I figured that out.

"Bella? Hello, you still with me?" Emily was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Err, what? Um, yeah." I said, confused. Emily just shook her head and continued to play with Jayde.

"Okay Ben, say MUM." I told Ben, emphasizing the 'MUM'. "Mum, Mum, Mummy." I continued.

"Mmmm…yyyy...ummm." Benjamin babbled, grabbing a toy lying beside him and sucking on it.

"See! Did you hear that? He said Myum. That's very close to Mum." I said excitedly to Emily. She actually looked surprised.

"Wow. He is advanced." She murmured.

"Yep, he can speak quite well to the pack. Maybe not perfectly but quite well." I said proudly. I never knew that I would love being a mum this much.

"One more time Benny Boy. Mum, Mum, Mum. Say Mum." I cooed, waiting for Ben to copy.

"Muuummm…Mummy!" Benjamin exclaimed, everyone in the room (even Jayde) looked at him.

"Wow. He _IS_ advanced." Emily repeated. I just nodded and smiled proudly.

"Oh Ben! Well done!" Jacob said as he burst through the door. Emily and I jumped in fright.

"Oh my gosh Jake! You scared us!" I said, clutching my heart.

"Oops. Sorry Emily, sorry Bells." He apologized, bending down to scoop Benjamin up in his arms. Now that I fully looked at Jacob, he looked confused and tired.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, getting up and wrapping my arms around his waist, which was difficult considering he had Ben in his arms. Jake sighed,

"It's…" he started. I gently pulled Ben out of Jake's arms, layed Ben next to Jayde and guided Jacob onto the lounge.

"Okay, tell us what it is baby." I said soothingly, holding one f his large hands in both of my tiny hands.

"Sam…isn't the Alpha anymore." He mumbled. Emily and I gasped in shock followed by a very pregnant pause.

"What? If he isn't the Alpha, then who is?" Emily was the first to speak.

"Me." Jacob answered, barely audible.

"Oh. Wow." Was all I could say.

"I had better get home. Sam will be shattered." Emily announced gathering her stuff. I got up and helped her pack Jayde's baby bag. I walked them out to her car.

"Poor Sam." I muttered.

"Poor Jacob." Emily corrected me. I nodded in agreement. Emily finished strapping Jayde in and gave me a hug goodbye.

"Probably see you tomorrow." she said and got in her car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I agreed and waved as she pulled out of the driveway. When I went back inside I found Jake holding Ben.

"I'll feed him and put him and put him to bed then we can talk." I told Jacob. I made Ben a bottle in the kitchen and took Benjamin into his room. I sat in the rocking chair and fed him his bottle, burped him and layed him down to sleep in his cot.

I then went into the lounge room and saw Jacob watching TV. He turned off the TV and I sat down next to him.

"Okay, tell me what happened." I advised him.

"Well, it was just like a shift in power. One minute we were all doing what Sam told us to do, and the next everyone wasn't obeying Sam, but me." He explained.

"Oh. Well that's a bit weird." I mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Jacob agreed.

"C'mon let's go to bed. Everything will seem better in the morning." I said wisely.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find that Jacob wasn't in bed with me. I then saw a note placed on his pillow.

**Dear Bella,**

**I've just gone for a run. Hopefully I'll be back before you wake up and if I'm not, I'll be home soon.**

**With all my love,**

**Jacob xoxo**

I sighed, obviously he wasn't back. Oh well, I had better get up. After a quick shower, I went into Ben's room. The curtains were still drawn so it was dark and Benjamin was still asleep. I opened the curtains and saw that it was another overcast day. Ben stirred and then opened his eyes.

"Good morning Baby Boy. Did you have a good sleep." I cooed, picking him up and hugging him. "Are you hungry?" I asked him, "Of course you are, my little wolf." I laughed, thinking of Jacob's appetite. I went into the kitchen and sat Ben in his highchair so I could make his bottle. I also made a couple pieces of toast for me. I sat at a dining table chair and fed Ben as I ate my breakfast.

Just as I was cleaning up, Jacob entered the kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted me, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Hello." I answered and passed him Ben.

"Good morning little man." He said kissing Ben on the forehead.

"Awwwwww!" I crowed.

"Oh sush." Jacob snapped.

"Don't be angry." I said.

"I'm not angry you're just annoying."He retorted.

"No I'm not." I giggled, stretching up to kiss him.

"Actually, you're not annoying." He mumbled against my lips.

"Dada, Mummy!" Ben protested. We just laughed.

_Please review! Not many people have been reviewing so I'm not sure if I should continue._


	22. Chapter 22

_I have a bit of writers' block, so bear with me._

Chapter 22 – The Crash Of Revenge

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It took Jacob at least a week to get used to being Alpha. But it seemed that he was more powerful than Sam when it came to giving commands. I watched as Jacob grew even more, and became bigger than all the other wolves but only by a little bit. And then there was Benjamin. His vocabulary has grown a little bit; he can now say Mum, Dad, Jayde, Yes, No and Grandpa. It amused everyone that Ben learnt how to say Jayde before Grandpa and it was obvious that Ben liked Jayde A LOT.

"Mumm, Daad." Ben said quite clearly one morning.

"Yes Benny, what is it?" I asked Ben as I finished cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

"Jayyyyde." he answered me and pointed out the window.

"Sorry Ben, but Jayde isn't here." Jacob told him. Ben scowled.

"Yes." He stated.

"What do you mean Baby Boy?" I asked, confused.

"Ben, Jayde." He tried to explain. 'Ben', well that's was a new word for him. I had no idea what he was saying but by the look on Jacob's face, he did.

"Oh I see! You want to go visit Jayde." Jacob laughed.

"Yessss! Jayyyyde! Yesssy, yes, yes!" Ben babbled. **(A/N – My Benny Boy is VERY advanced. He needs to be if he is a wolf. I'll have to do something about Ben when he is a wolf, maybe from Jake's POV."**

"Oh! Well, I guess we can seeing as we have nothing else planned." I agreed. "Jacob, you back his baby bag while I have a quick shower." I instructed Jake and then went to have a shower. We got in the car (Jacob driving) and started towards Emily's house.

We were half-way there when all of a sudden there was a howl from a wolf and a red convertible sped out from around the corner and collided with the front of our car. It sent us spinning, but from what I could see, Jacob's corner was the most damaged meaning Ben's was the least. My head smacked against the window and I screamed in agony. Ben was crying and Jacob was fumbling with his seat belt. He managed to undo it and then he undid mine. He bundled me up in his arms and pulled both of us over to the back seat. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head and the car came to a stop.

Jake had both of us in his arms and somehow managed to get out of the wreckage. I then realized that Embry and Seth were there.

"Who was that vampire?" Jacob asked in his Alpha voice.

"Rosalie Cullen." I answered weakly before Embry and Seth could.

"How do you know?" Seth questioned.

"You think I would date a vampire for a year and not remember what his family's car looked like?" I asked sarcastically, a _**little**_ pissed off that Rosalie had tried to kill me and my family, "And I know for a fact that Rosalie wants revenge." I added. Seth just stared at be blankly.

"Enough of this," Jacob said, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"There chasing her, of course." Embry answered.

"Okay. Embry, Seth, I want you to take Bella and Ben to the hospital and call someone to cleanup this mess." Jacob instructed, his booming voice full of authority as he passed Ben to Seth seeing as I was injured.

"But where will you go?" I asked feebly clutching his arm.

"I'm going after this leech that tried to kill my family." He replied, his eyes ablaze with anger. My vision flickered and I tried to stay conscious.

"But, but… Jake…I…love you…hurt to…lose you." I said faintly and everything blurred and refocused.

"Bells," Jacob said tenderly, taking my face in his hands, "I will come back to you." He promised then kissed me as sweetly as he could (which is EXTREMELY sweet.)

"Okay. Make sure you come back to me." I said and started to fall. Jacob grabbed me just in time and handed me to Embry.

"Look after them." Jacob commanded then ran into the forest. I sighed. Embry ran to get his car.

"C'mon Bells. Another trip to the hospital." Seth said. "It must be like a second home to you." He joked but when he looked at me, his face grew serious. "Whoa Bella, are you alright. That bump on your head doesn't look too good." He said. I nodded but stopped because that motion made me even woozier. The smell of blood was making me nauseous. Embry's car pulled up next to us and we got in.

"I don't have a baby seat for Ben, so Seth will have to hold him." Embry said. We arrived at the hospital not long after and we were immediately seen by a doctor.

"Well, the gash on your head will need four stitches." Dr. Cooper told me.

"I don't care about me!" I said, maybe a bit too rude, "What about my baby?" I asked impatiently. The Doctor didn't seem surprised or offended by my behavior.

"You baby didn't suffer so much as a scratch." Dr. Cooper assured me. No sooner had he said that, then Jacob, Leah, Emily, Kim, Courtney and Charlotte burst through the doors closely followed by the rest of the pack.

"Whoa, calm down everyone." Dr. Cooper said, "Now who are you each here to see?" he asked.

"Bella and Ben." They all said.

"What? You mean all of you are here to see just these to." He asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Jacob answered for the whole group and then came over and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"I'm always okay. But… the bloodsucker got away." He answered, starting happily and ending bitterly.

_Sorry it's taken me a while to upload this chapter:D I should get quite a few chapters done this week seeing as its Easter holidays. Make sure you review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I even surprised myself with the last chapter ;D Yay! Past the 150 mark with reviews, all thanks to you guys!_

Chapter 23 – Ben's Imprint

Jacob took Ben and I home, after all the events of today, I was tired.

"Mumeeee, Daddeeee!" Ben practically yelled.

"Beneeeeee!" Jacob answered playfully.

"What is it honey?" I asked tersely.

"Jayde." He said simply.

"You still want to visit her?" I asked.

"Yes, yes Ben lobe Jayde." He said. Lobe? What in the world does lobe mean?

"I heard him say that word in his thoughts when he was thinking about you Bells." Jacob said, "I think… I think it means love." He added.

"Hmmm. Maybe it does." I wondered, "Benny, do you LOVE Jayde." I asked, swiveling around in the car seat to look at him.

"Yes, Ben lobe Jayde." Benjamin answered nodding his head over and over again. Jacob and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, let's go visit her then." Jake said, making a u-turn.

"Hey Jake," I said sweetly, "Do you think our Benjamin had imprinted on Jayde?"

"Actually, I do. Like he said, he 'lobe's' her." He chuckled.

"Do you 'lobe' me?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes, my Bella, I 'LOBE' you." He replied. We pulled into Emily and Sam's driveway and got out of the car. I knocked on the door with one hand and I was holding Ben in my other hand. Emily answered the door.

"Oh, hey guys." Emily greeted us, "Shouldn't you be home in bed resting Bella?" she asked.

"If I had my way she would be resting, but Benjamin had to see Jayde. That was the reason we went out in the first place." Jacob said as we went inside. I took Ben into the lounge room where Jayde was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Jayyyyde!" Ben yelled. I put Ben down next to Jayde and he attempted to hug her. It ended in tears; Jayde accidently poked Ben in the eye. I picked him up and hugged him until her stopped crying. I put him back down.

"Play nice you two." I said. I went and sat next to Emily and we chatted.

"I went and stocked up on chocolate." Emily told me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Err, it's Easter Sunday tomorrow." Emily said, surprised I had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed hitting myself on the head. "Ouch." I mumbled. Note to self; DO NOT HIT YOURSELF ON THE HEAD WHEN YOU HAVE STITCHES AND A SPLITTING HEADACHE. "Jake? Do you think you could quickly go round to the supermarket and pick up some Easter Eggs?" I whispered to Jacob so Ben and Jayde couldn't hear.

"Sure honey. I'll be back soon." Jacob said, getting up, kissing me and going outside.

"We've set the date for the wedding!" Emily squealed randomly.

"Really? When is it?" I asked, my turn to be surprised.

"Four weeks from now so the second of May." She calculated. "We had better start preparing. Will you be my Maid of Honour?" she asked me.

"Of course I will." I agreed, hugging her tightly. I knew there would be a lot of planning ahead.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and sighed. My head still hurt, but not as much as yesterday. I shook Jacob awake and we crept into Benjamin's room.

"Benny. The Easter Bunny has come, and look what he's bought you." I whispered. Ben sat up sleepily.

"Easta Boony." he said and then yawned.

"Yes Ben, the Easter Bunny." Jacob agreed and pointed to a little box of Easter Eggs at the end of his cot. I grabbed Ben out and Jacob got the chocolates. We went into the lounge room and watched Benny as he played with the Eggs. I made a quick breakfast and fed Ben and then we all had a shower. We had been invited to go to Sam and Emily's house this morning.

We got there and knocked on the door. Emily answered, still in her pyjamas .

"I hope we're not early. Its 9:00 am just like you said." I fretted.

"No you're not early, we just woke up late." She said hurriedly. We went into the lounge room and sat down. Jacob placed Ben on the mat, grabbed one of his chocolates and then put the rest next to Ben.

"No Daddy!" Ben scowled. Jacob just unwrapped the chocolate egg and started to eat it.

"Jacob stop!" I yelled, "Dogs aren't meant to eat chocolate!" I joked a smile spreading across my fake scared face. Jacob couldn't help but smile too, and Emily started giggling.

"Are you calling me a dog?" he asked.

"Well, you're a ... very cute dog." I said, hoping I had said the right thing.

"Thanks." He answered, flashing me the smile I loved the most. Sam entered the room with Jayde in his arms.

"Hey Bella, Jacob." He greeted us and sat Jayde next to Benjamin. "Hello Ben." Sam said.

"Jayde!" Ben exclaimed, trying to hug her. Jayde pushed him away, which made me laugh. It kind of reminded me of before I got over Edward and Jacob would always keep trying to win my affections. I watched as Ben unwrapped an egg with difficulty (after all, he's only around six months old) and gave it to Jayde. Jayde took it and sucked on it for about 30 seconds then turned around and squashed it on Ben's head.

Ben started crying and I hurried over and picked him up. Jacob helped me clean his head while Emily and Sam chastised Jayde.

"That was very naughty Jayde!" Emily said sternly.

"You should be nice to Ben." Sam told her.

"Don't worry about it," Jake laughed, "It was just a bit of chocolate." I nodded in agreement and then all four of us started laughing. The two babies just looked at us in a weird way.

"Well Bella, why don't we do some shopping and planning for my wedding while our fiancées look after our children?" Emily said sweetly and we linked arms and went out to the car. Jacob came running out after us.

"You can't go without a member of the pack." He told us.

"Jake, we'll be fine!" I said with a wave of my hand. Jacob frowned.

"Bella, there is a vampire out there who wants to kill you." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" I said, remembering about the whole 'Rosalie's Revenge' thing.

"Don't worry, we'll pick Leah up before we do anything else." Emily assured Jacob and we got into the car.

"Be safe." Jacob whispered through my open window, kissing me on the cheek, "And be careful." He added.

"I always am." I replied and Emily pulled out of the driveway.

_I hope you liked it, please review! _

_**I want to thank all my reviewers and skye-1896 for helping me with my story! I don't know where I would be without you guys :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter is full of Bella's stubbornness, stupidity and stalling. Hope you like it!_

Chapter 24 – A Walk In The Forest

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jacob wouldn't let me out of the house. And if it was important and I had to go out, I had to go with a couple members of the pack. All because of Rosalie and her stupid revenge (What is it with Cullens and revenge?). I know he is doing it just because he loves me but it's doing my head in. I sat in the lounge room, watching Ben play. I longed to go outside but I was told not to by the Almighty Alpha (Jacob). He is almost as controlling as Edward was, but not in the same way.

Then, an idea struck me; if I took Ben for a walk in the forest, I wouldn't be alone and I would be with a member of the pack! Luckily, Jacob was at work. I hated to disobey him but I couldn't stand being inside a minute longer. I hurried around the house getting a few ting here and there and packing them in the bag. I pulled out Benjamin's stroller and assembled it. I clipped him in and then we went out into the backyard. I followed a small path, glad to be outside. We walked for about 30 minutes and I was just about to turn back when;

"Mummy, me nowse hurwts." Ben whined. I stopped and crouched in front of him.

"Really? My poor baby boy!" I cooed.

"Yes, it burny." He said and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Okay, we'll go home now." I said and stood up. I froze. I thought I had just saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye and I could smell a sickly sweet smell. Blonde, werewolf's nose hurting, sweet smell equals Rosalie the vampire. I gasped. "Rosalie, I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt my baby." I said into what seemed like empty forest.

"You were always like that." Rosalie whispered, coming out of the shadows. "Always wanting people to hurt you and not the people you supposedly 'love'. Bah! You 'loving' somebody. Impossible!" She said, seeming quite deranged.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Edward?" I asked.

"Of course I'm talking about Edward you stupid, careless, heartless girl!" she shrieked, her hand forming into clenched fists. By now I had Ben in my arms, planning to run. I knew it would be a fruitless attempt but I had to try.

"He left me! Remember? You all packed up and left, leaving me behind, broken and depressed." I yelled back. Ben started shaking in my arms. "No Benjamin. Don't you dare phase, she'll hurt you." I whispered sternly to him.

"Hah, you think it was hard on you? Our family has never been the same!" she screamed and I knew if she could cry, tears of rage would have been streaming down her face.

"Rosalie," I said gently, "Edward wouldn't have come back if I hadn't been with Jacob. What brought him back to me was jealousy not love." I hugged my baby tighter in my arms, trying to warn him not to phase.

"That's not true!" she whispered but I could see her resolve wavering.

"It is true and you know it." I said just as quietly. She growled and launched towards me. I threw Ben out of the way as he phased and landed on his four feet. Rosalie was distracted by the flying baby/puppy. She stopped and stared at the miniature wolf.

Ben growled and it would have been impressive if he wasn't as small as a Maltese dog. She laughed coldly.

"This is your protector? What happened to your _boyfriend_? Did he shrink?" she teased.

"No, that's his child. Our child." I corrected. "That's my _fiancée_." I said, pointing behind her. She turned around to find Jacob towering over her. Rosalie squeaked in fright and tried to run. Ben pounced foreword and bit her ankle. She fell to the ground and Jake and the rest of the pack finished her off. I knelt down and Ben ran into my arm, whimpering.

"Shhh, it's alright. She's gone and won't be back." I said, assuring him as much as myself. Ben phased in my arms and he was crying quietly. Jacob phased, put on his shorts and came over to us. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around us both.

"Good job Benny." He said, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to get it." Jake lied, hoping it would subdue Ben's crying. He succeeded.

"Will Jayde wike it?" he asked. That made us all laugh, Jacob and I chuckling, the wolves making a weird sound in their throats.

"Yes Ben, Jayde will be very happy." I said and then watched him fall asleep, a smile lingering on his face. I twisted around so I could see Jake's face.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I forgive you. I mean, I can't blame you. I was such a control freak, will you forgive me." He answered.

"Of course I forgive you. You just did it because you love me." I said and we got up. I put my sleeping, naked baby into the stroller and we walked back, the pack surrounding us. _This is where I belong_ I thought.

_Yay, another annoying Cullen dead. Although, I like the rest of the Cullens so I killed off the ones I hate. Please review!\_

_xoxo_


	25. Chapter 25

_I got the idea's for this chapter from ObsessedxWithxTwilight thank you sooo much ObsessedxWithxTwilight you're a genius!_

Chapter 25 – Bad News

**ONE WEEKS LATER**

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Who would be calling at 2:00 am? I thought as I struggled to wake up.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Jacob continued to sleep so I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yeah, this is me. Why are you calling me at 2:00 am in the morning?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I just got a phone call from Renee." He started.

"What? Why didn't she just call me?" I asked. I had given her my new number ages ago, because we still keep in touch through e-mail.

"She was in no fit state to talk." Charlie said. "They're has been an accident." He mumbled. I gasped, wondering what could have happened to her. Jacob was awoken by my fearful gasp and he sprang to his feet.

"Bella? What's happened?" he asked, alert and fully awake. He hurried over to me where I stood frozen.

"What's happened?" I asked dad, my voice no more than a whisper.

"It's Phil. He fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head. He died instantly." Charlie said gravely. I knew that my mother would be grieving badly. Jacob asked me what was wrong again and I told him what had happened.

"When's the funeral? Is mum coming here to visit? Can I call her?" I asked, a million more questions buzzing around in my head.

"The funeral hasn't been set, she is going to come and visit you after the ceremony and no you can't call her!" Charlie answered forcefully.

"Geez, calm down. I just wanted to talk to my own mother who probably needs me!" I snapped, growing irritated. Jacob held my hand and tried to calm me. I started shaking and Jacob's eyes widened and I wondered whether I was about to phase. Maybe when I got extremely mad, I _would_ phase. "Look Dad, it's late and I'm tired. I'm shocked and sad and I want to go to bed." I said through gritted teeth, trying to compose myself.

"Fine. Goodnight." Charlie said stiffly and hanged up. I continued to shake with anger so Jacob hugged me, hoping it would help like how when I hug him it kills calms him.

"Whoa Bella, you're hot." He informed me.

"I know you think I'm pretty but hot is a bit of an overstatement isn't it?"  
I asked.

"No, I meant temperature hot." He replied and I felt my anger fade. I laughed and then remembered Phil and stopped abruptly. Phil was like a father to me and I was absolutely gutted that he had passed away. Jacob held me as tears started to spill, making a trail down my cheeks and onto his bare chest. Jake carried me to bed and helped me to get to sleep with words of comfort.

* * *

The next morning my eyes were dry and sore from crying myself to sleep. I yawned and snuggled deeper into Jacob's side.

"Good morning." Jacob whispered.

"Is it? Is it really a good morning Jacob?" I asked, my temper returning. I regretted saying that as soon as it was out of my mouth.

"Well…I...err…sorry." Jacob stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry. I am just a bit…" I trailed off.

"Emotional?" Jacob suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go get wake our baby." I said getting up. Jacob put his arms up, an indication for me to help him up. I pulled and pulled but I couldn't get Jacob off the bed. I tugged once more at his arm before dropping onto the bed beside him, panting. Jacob laughed, kissing my forehead.

He got up and effortlessly pulled me off the bed. Why do I have to be so weak? When I voiced this question, Jacob said;

"You're not weak, I'm just extremely heavy." Chuckling, he opened the door to Benjamin's room. We were surprised to see him awake, playing with his favourite teddy, a brown wolf with flecks of white just like I had been.

"How long have you been awake, Mister?" Jacob asked. Ben turned around surprised to see us there.

"Mummy, Daddy!" he squealed in delight. I scooped him up into my arms and hugged him.

"Hello Benny Boy! Did you have a good sleep?" I asked cheerfully, although on the inside my heart was grieving. Ben frowned and put his hand on my cheek.

"Mummy saaaad." Ben said obviously seeing through my fake happiness, "Why?" he asked.

"Mummy is sad because someone went away and left me forever." I answered, wondering if he would understand.

"Ben wiw go geet dem for Mummy." Ben declared.

"No Ben. You can't" Jacob said, "C'mon, let's go have breakfast." He said, trying to distract Ben from the present subject. It worked.

Later that day, Emily came over so we could finalize all the plans for the wedding that would be happening that weekend. We had organized everything, even the dresses.

"Oh Bella, come here! Are you okay?" Emily had said, hugging me when I had told her about Phil. I cried a little and then pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad but I'm okay." I said.

"Well that's good. I can't have a Maid Of Honour who is crying through my wedding." Emily joked. I gave her a watery smile.

"Are you all ready for the big day?" I asked.

"I hope so." She fretted,

"Don't worry, once you're walking up that isle and you see him, everything will be alright." I told her assuringly.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded. Together, we went through the plans and double checked that everything would be perfect on the day. I went through the list of things we needed.

"...dresses, cake, flowers," I listed, Emily saying 'check' for everything so far, "caterer, rings." I continued and Emily gasped in shock.

"Oh my god! I've forgotten to get the rings!" she screamed and Jacob and Sam came running through the back door carrying Ben and Jayde.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, glancing around wildly.

"Are you alright?" Sam questioned.

"Everything is okay." I said calmly.

"OKAY? OKAY? Everything is not OKAY!" Emily shrieked, her eyes wide.

"What's happened?" Sam asked, distressed to see his fiancée in such a state.

"We've forgotten the rings." I replied simply. "But," I said before Sam could go crazy, "we can get some from the jewellers in Forks. You don't really need those expensive ones from New York." Sam nodded.

"I guess that's the best we can do." Emily sighed, sitting back down again.

"Siwwy Aunty Emiwy. You go cwazy." Ben giggled.

"Yes, she did didn't she?" I chuckled and Emily blushed. "Don't worry, i would have been the same." I added.

"Really?" Jacob whimpered and Emily, Sam and I laughed at the scared expression on his face.

_Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be Emily and Sam's wedding so make sure you read it! Please review!_

_xoxo_


	26. Chapter 26

_Yay, the wedding! Enjoy!_

Chapter 26 – The Beautiful Bride

"C'mon Emily, let me in!" I said, knocking on the door. I had done her hair and make-up but she had wanted to put on the dress herself. I heard the click of the lock and I opened the door. I gasped in shock. She is beautiful, with thin straps covered in little pink and white flowers holding up her white, flowing dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head elegantly with little pink pins here and there and you could see the smallest hint of make-up, just the right amount.

"What? Do I really look that bad?" she fretted. I shook my head.

"You're stunning!" I exclaimed, "Sam won't know what hit him." We started giggling but then Emily stopped abruptly.

"We had better get you ready!" she gasped and Leah, Kim, Charlotte and Courtney entered the room in their bridesmaid's dresses, a beautiful light pink. They bustled around, doing my make-up and hair then I got my dress on, the exact same as all the girls. The other girls hurried downstairs to check everything was ready and to go to the church while I stayed with Emily and held her hand, literally.

"Bella, I'm nervous." Emily whispered, squeezing my hand tighter and tighter.

"Emily you had better stop crushing my hand otherwise I won't be able to hold your bouquet." I said, tears of pain coming to my eyes.

"Oops. Sorry." She answered, loosening her grip. "I'm just so scared!"

"Sam is your soul mate, the father of your child and if you can't be confident on your wedding day well maybe you shouldn't be getting married." I said wisely.

"You're right. We are meant for each other. I can't wait." She said, assuring herself.

"I must really love you." I said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, confused.

"I am going to have to dance in front of everyone." I sighed.

"You'll be right." She assured me. Leah poked her head in the door.

"C'mon, we have to get into the car that will take us to the church, everyone else is there." She told us. "I put Jayde and Ben in the car." Jayde would be the flower girl (carried by Larissa, Emily's sister) and Ben would be carrying the rings (carried by Seth). We went outside and got in the car. We arrived in no time and all of us girls fixed Emily's dress and made sure she was perfect. Seth came out of the church.

"Everyone is ready and waiting." He said, taking Ben off me. We all lined up outside of the door, ready to walk down the aisle. The music started and Seth and Ben were the first to go. Next were Larissa and Jayde, Charlotte, Courtney, Leah and then me. Before I left I said to Emily;

"Don't worry, stay calm." And then I went through the doors. I spotted Jacob, first in line standing next to Sam and I smiled radiantly. He returned the smile and winked which made me blush. I stumbled, righted myself, blushed deeper and took my place next to Leah at the end of the aisle. All the guests stood up when Emily came through the doors. Everyone and I mean **EVERYONE** gasped and I heard Sam whisper to Jake;

"What a beautiful bride." I smiled at Emily and she smiled back and reached the end of the aisle. She passed me her bouquet of pink and white roses and then turned to hold Sam's hands. After the vows the priest said;

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And Seth started nudging Paul and winking which made all the girls giggle and Charlotte rolled her eyes. Sam and Emily kissed each other passionately. When they broke away, they were both beaming. Everyone clapped in approval and then Sam and Emily made their way back down the aisle as husband and wife. Jacob and I stepped forward, joined hands and walked down the aisle as well. Pair by pair, the bridesmaids and groomsmen did the same.

The after party was to be held at the Hall so everyone made their way there. Time flied, and next thing I knew it was time for the first dance meaning Jake and I would be second on the dance floor. I shuddered at the thought but couldn't help but smile at Emily and Sam looking so happy.

"I wonder if we will be that happy on our wedding day." I whispered to Jacob.

"No, we will be much happier." He answered, sweeping me onto the dance floor. I hardly had to move or think as Jake was supporting most of my weight and we glided. It was nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. Slowly, other couples came onto the dance floor. Seth and Charlotte danced past us while on our other said Embry and Courtney were dancing. I snuggled my head into Jake's shoulder and sighed with contentment as we whirled around, dancing together.

"We had better go and get Ben from Sue." I said grudgingly after another 15 minutes of dancing.

"Yeah, you're right." Jacob agreed and took my hand and led me towards the dining area. It took us a few minutes, but we finally spotted Sue in the corner with Charlie, holding hands, but Benjamin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ben?" I asked rudely, unaccustomed to seeing my dad show any affection to any woman. Charlie and Sue jumped in fright.

"Oh, he's in the back room with Jayde, sleeping." She answered. I grunted in acknowledgement and walked away, dragging Jacob with me. Jacob was grinning goofily.

"Ooooh I think Charlie had a lady friend!" he teased me.

"Jacob, if you like how our relationship is right now, I suggest you stop talking." I growled.

"I like it when you're angry." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile. My mobile phone started ringing from where it was clipped on my shoe (dresses don't have pockets). I bent down and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, it's me." I heard my mother's voice say.

"Mum! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"The funeral just finished." She sniffed and i could tell she was about to burst out in tears.

"Well I booked your flights; you're due here in one week. Will you be alright until then?" I told her.

"I should be. Where are you?" she asked, hearing the music in the background.

"I'm at my best friend Emily's wedding." I answered.

"Oh well I won't keep you. See you in a week, I might call you tomorrow." She said.

"Okay Mum. I can't wait to see you and I can't wait until you meet Jacob and Ben. I love you." I said.

"Love you too. Bye!" she answered and then hung up.

"Is your mum okay?" Jacob asked, hugging me.

"Yeah. C'mon let's go dance." I said and we continued to celebrate Emily and Sam's marriage.

_Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, I love reviews ;P_

_**Nluvwithemmettcullen, **__the reason why Charlie was angry with Bella was because he was thinking about Renee and didn't think she would want to be disturbed._


	27. Chapter 27

_There is something wrong with Bella! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 27 – Renee's Secret

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Jacob, wake up!" I yelled in Jake's ear. We had to go to Seattle to pick Mum up but Jacob was deeply asleep. "Jacob Ephraim Black, if you don't get up this minute I will NEVER marry you!" I promised, felling extra emotional for no good reason. "ARGHHHHHH!" I screamed and then heard Benjamin crying from his room. I quickly went in there and picked him up. He stopped whinging and I took him into mine and Jacob's room.

"Daddio!" Ben exclaimed, reaching out for Jake who was still sleeping. I placed Ben on the bed next to Jacob.

"Why don't you wake him up Benny?" I asked. Ben punched Jacob's cheek but Jake probably didn't even feel it. He then poked Jacob in the eye and Jake shot up.

"Finally!" I said, exasperated, as I picked Ben up off the bed.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the past hour and now we're late." I said through gritted teeth and took Ben into his room so I could change him.

"Really?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"Yes, really! You're such an idiot! I have been up for ages and we're late and... and..." I sobbed, tears pouring down my face, "and now I am crying and I don't know why!" Ben reached up and tried to wipe my tears away.

"Don't cwy mummy." He said while Jacob just looked stunned.

"Don't just stand there, go and get ready!" I said and the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Okay." Jacob said and quickly went and had a shower. I sighed and wondered why I was so emotional. I finished getting Ben ready and went to wait out in the car. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Jacob got in the drivers side and pulled out of the driveway. We had almost arrived at Seattle when Jacob broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was tired from patrol for the last three nights and then the night before the patrols we..." he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder at Ben while I blushed, "and I haven't got much sleep lately." He finished.

"It's okay." I replied, "I just don't know why I started crying, for some reason I have been feeling really emotional and a bit nauseous."

"Maybe we should call Courtney." Jacob suggested. **(A/N) – Courtney is a nurse.**

"Hmmm, maybe." I agreed as we parked at the Seattle airport. We went inside and waited outside of door 4A which was supposed to be the one Mum was coming out of.

Ten minutes later, passengers streamed out of the doorway. I stood on my tippy-toes searching for my mother. I then saw her, almost the last one to come out. I ran forwards and hugged her tightly and screamed;

"Mum! I've missed you so much!" I pulled away to inspect her.

"I've missed you to Bella." She said smiling. I realised that she looked a bit older and a bit sadder, probably because of Phil's death. I smiled back and took her over to Jake and Ben.

"Mum, I want you to meet my fiancée, Jacob, and my son, Ben." I told her.

"Hello Jacob, I've heard a lot about you." She greeted Jake, and I took Ben so she could hug him. Mum then turned to Ben.

"So this is my grandson. Gosh Bella, I'm too young to be a grandmother." She exclaimed and took Benjamin in her arms. "Hello Ben! Oh you are such a cutie." She cooed and touched his little face. Ben smiled but then said;

"Daddy! Ben want to go howme." And he reached out for Jake with his little hands. Mum gasped and almost dropped Ben.

"How can he talk so well when he is so young?" she asked in amazement.

"Well when we get home Mum, there will be a lot of talking to do." I told her, "But now is not the time nor the place."

"Okay." She agreed, nodding and after getting her luggage we drove home.

* * *

We had just finished explaining everything to Mum (including wolves and vampires but not about Edward) and although she seemed a little surprised, she wasn't shocked. When I asked her why that was, she sighed and said she had a story to tell me too.

"When I was 17, I met a vampire." She confessed, "This was before I had met Charlie though. He was a kind of vegetarian which means he didn't drink human blood, just animal blood. We fell in love, deeply in love. He was beautiful; blonde hair, tawny-brown eyes, a perfect body. We were happy for several months as a couple, but he thought our relationship wasn't good for me. I begged him to bite me, to change me into what he was but he refused. He thought it would be better if he left me, so he did." She finished.

"WOW!" Jacob whispered.

"What was his name?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle Cullen." She replied and I gasped. "Why, do you know him?" she questioned.

"Know him? I was in love with his son; he was practically my dad..." I said and told the whole 'Edward' story while Jacob sat with clenched fists.

"WOW!" Mum whispered, "Does Charlie know all this?" she added.

"Yeah, he found out a bit before I had Benny." I told her.

"Oh." She said simply.

"Well, how about I go and make some lunch." I suggested.

"Yay!" Jacob and Ben repeated, over and over again.

"My boy's love food." I said to Mum and went to make lunch.

_Again, I surprised myself. I don't know where these ideas come from! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_xoxo_


	28. Chapter 28

_I really want Bella to be pregnant but then that would ruin her wedding if she had a big belly if the pregnancy was fast. We will just have to wait and see..._

Chapter 28 – A Visit From A ... Friend?

I dialled the number and put the phone up to my ear. I was in my Chevy, calling Alice where Jacob wouldn't see me. Jacob was at work and Renee was babysitting Ben.

"Hello, Alice Cullen speaking." I hear a tinkling voice say.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "Its Bella."

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I'm good but I have some bad news for you." I answered.

"Oh. What is it?" she questioned.

"Have you seen Rosalie lately?" I asked.

"No, not for a month or two now." She replied.

"Well, that might be because the pack killed her." I said solemnly.

"What! How could you let them do that?" Alice yelled.

"I'm sorry but she attacked me and Ben so the pack had no choice." I told her, desperately trying to make her understand, "She had been after me for weeks and one time she found Ben and I alone in the forest and she told me she was trying to kill me because I didn't pick Edward." I continued.

"Oh, well I guess they had too." She sighed.

"Hey Alice, can you ask Carlisle of he ever knew Renee Smithson?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure I'll do that later. So, what have you been up to lately?" she asked.

"Well Emily and I have started planning my wedding and that reminds me, do you want to come?" I said.

"I would love to come but do you think it would be... appropriate?" she wondered.

"You're my sister and my friend. You can bring Jasper or Carlisle or Emmett or Esme, whoever you want." I suggested.

"Maybe Esme and I could come." She thought.

"Hmm, that sounds good. I will call you once we have set a date." I told her.

"Okay, Bella I'm sorry but I have to go and tell the rest about Rosalie. Emmett will be shattered." Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry. Bye, love you all." I said.

"Bye!" Alice twittered and hung up. I sighed and got out of the car. I walked inside to find Mum trying to get Ben to eat a bean.

"C'mon Ben, It's yummy!" she tried to put the beans in his mouth.

"No gwandma, it no yummy it tastes vewy yucky!" he protested. I walked over and whispered to Mum,

"Let me handle this." I took the fork from Mum and said sternly, "Benjamin Ephraim Black, if you don't eat your vegies you won't be allowed to go running with Daddy and the pack." Ben gasped and opened his mouth wide and I fed him the bean.

"Wow, you're a natural." Mum said, "I always knew you would make a good mother."

"Thanks." I said and heard an knock at the door, "That will be Emily, Leah, Kim, Courtney and Charlotte. They're here to help with wedding plans." I said and went to answer the door. I opened it and the girls came streaming in, chattering about wedding ideas.

"Calm down girls!" I said above the talking, "Let's go into the dining room and discuss!" I added excitedly, clapping my hands and jumping up and down excitedly but my happiness was ended when I fell over. Everyone gasped.

"Ow!" I groaned from the floor. "Um, help!" I added when no one attempted to help me up.

"Oh, right!" they mumbled and Courtney and Leah helped me up. We were about to go to the dining room when we heard a knock on the door. I turned around and answered it and was surprised to find Carlisle and Alice standing there. Leah let out a very wolf-like growl while I squealed in delight. I ran forward and hugged Alice saying,

"How did you get here do fast? Why are you here?"

"Well as you know, we can run _really_ fast and Carlisle wanted to see your mum." Alice explained as Renee came into the room, Ben in her arms.

"Mummy!" Ben moaned, "Me nowse huwrt." I bustled forward and too him in my arms.

"It's alright Ben, they're our friends." I told him.

"But won't dey eat you?" he asked, confused.

"No, they won't eat me." I chuckled. "Ben, this is Alice and Carlisle." I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Heggo! Me Ben and my Daddy won't wike you being with Mummy." He said and Alice blinked in surprise.

"But I thought he was born 7 and a half months ago. How can he talk so well?" Alice wondered.

"He's advanced." I replied simply. Alice nodded but Carlisle continued to stare at Renee.

"Carlisle?" Mum asked and Carlisle nodded, "You haven't changed a bit!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.

"Hello Renee. You're as exuberant as ever." He chuckled and Mum blushed.

"Oh Carlisle, stop it!" she said, swatting his arm. All of us girls (including Alice) gaped in surprise. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.** (A/N) – I'm sorry Esme and ObsessedxWithxTwilight but Carlisle and Renee are meant to be together!!!!**

"Err, well we'll leave you two _friends_ to catch up. C'mon girls." I said, ushering everyone into the dining room. We all sat down and Charlotte volunteered to go and put Ben to bed. I then turned to Alice.

"Has Carlisle ever said anything about my Mum?" I asked.

"Nope, never." She answered and we all look absolutely flabbergasted. **(A/N) – You may have noticed I use that word a lot (flabbergasted) I just think it's a funny word ;P)**

"What about Esme? Aren't Carlisle and her married?" I asked and again everyone looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well, whatever happens, I hope it doesn't tear our family apart even more." Alice remarked.

_Well, this has been weird. I seem to be dissecting the Cullen family ;D. Please Review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_My story is getting weird, but I like it! Ha ha, you know what I mean; weird in a good way ;P By the way, I am soooooo sorry it has taken me this long to write this chapter, but my relatives are visiting and between them and school and homework... I HAVE NO TIME! :D_

Chapter 29 – Carlisle's Denial

Three days later and Carlisle and Renee were acting as if they had been together for a hundred years, but it was Carlisle and _Esme_ that had been together for a hundred years. Everyone and I mean everyone didn't understand how Carlisle could cheat so easily on Esme, and no one had the heart to tell Renee about it. Finally, I knew I had to do it.

"Carlisle, Mum, can you please come in here?" I hollered into the lounge room and they entered, holding hands. They sat down at the dining table with me and Alice.

"What is it girls?" Carlisle asked, looking totally comfortable.

"Well Alice and I have noticed how...close you two have become." I told them.

"I know, isn't it great?" Mum exclaimed happily.

"Actually, no it isn't great." I said flatly and Mum's face fell.

"Why?" she whispered, disappointed while Carlisle turned even whiter.

"Carlisle is married." I declared. Mum looked shocked and Carlisle slowly shook his head.

"Is this true?" Mum asked Carlisle. "Is this true?!?" she repeated when Carlisle didn't answer.

"N-no." He stuttered in total denial.

"Yes! It is true!" Alice shrieked, talking for the first time. "You are married! To Esme, you have been for the past hundred and thirty four years!" and I'm sure if vampire's could cry, she would be in tears.

"It's okay Alice." I said gently, getting up and taking her hand. I pulled her back into her seat and turned to Mum.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Mum just shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"It is I who is sorry. For not knowing," She whispered, turning to Carlisle, "That last time you were married and this time to!" **(A/N) – Duh duh duhn! The truth is revealed! ;O)** Carlisle seemed lost for words, which is a first.

"But I-I-I knew if I told you, you would want nothing to do with me!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"For the past few days you have filled the hole in my heart left by Phil. And maybe, just maybe, if you had of told me yourself I would not have dumped you, but now!" Mum said, her voice rising and tears streaming down her face, "I will never, NEVER be with you!" and with that, she stormed out of the room. We sat in silence for 20 seconds then Carlisle made a small choking sound and was out the back door in a flash (literally, all you could see was a streak of movement).

Alice and I looked at each other and we didn't know what to say. Had this been good, or bad?

"I'm not sure, but at least Renee knows the truth." Alice said when I voiced that question.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." I agreed and then heard Ben crying from his room, waking from his afternoon nap. I hurried into the room and picked him up, rocking him to subdue his tears.

"Mummy is Daddy howme?" he asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Ben, he's not home yet." I sighed, "But grandma is here!" I added. That seemed to cheer him up a little and I took him into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

"Bella! Honey, it's time to get up! It's Saturday and I don't want to waste my time with you in bed!" Jacob whispered in my ear. I rolled over an opened my eyes to see him laying there, his head propped up on his elbow.

"Good morning. Are you sure you don't want to _waste_ your time in bed?" I asked sweetly.

"Good morning to you too, and I meant _sleeping_." Jacob replied, unable to keep a cheeky grin off his face. I just smiled and got up and had a shower. By the time I was out, I could hear Ben playing in his cot. We went in to get him and once again he yelled;

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Yes Ben, we're here." I said exasperatedly, "Why do you say that every morning?" Ben just gave me a quizzical look and stretched his arms up, signalling for Jacob to pick him up. After breakfast, while Jacob was cleaning up, the phone rang.

"Hello, Bella speaking." I said after putting the phone to my ear.

"Good morning Bella, is your mother there?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"She's still in bed and I don't think she wants to talk to you." I told him, but not meanly.

"Hmm." Carlisle contemplated, "Well when she wakes up tell her I called and that I am sorry."

"Okay, I will." I promised and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked but I think he already knew the answer.

"Carlisle. He wants to talk to mum." I told him and got Ben out of his high-chair.

"Fat chance. If I were Carlisle, I would steer clear for a while." Jacob said, rolling his eyes. I nodded in agreement and passed Ben to Jacob.

"I'm going to go and see if I can wake her up." I told him and started towards the spare room. I knocked, but seeing as there was no answer, I entered without invitation.

I managed to find my mum, wrapped in her many blankets on the edge of the bed.

"Mum? Mum, it's time to get up." I said. She groaned and rolled over, falling to the floor.

"Ow!" I heard her moan and I could not help but giggle. "It's not funny!" she mumbled.

"I know," I sighed "It isn't. C'mon lets go and get you some breakfast." I bent down and helped her up and out of the tangle of blankets.

_Make sure you review, it encourages me to write!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to all you reviewers for your support and ideas! Enjoy ;D_

Chapter 30 – Fake Marriage

**Renee's POV**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" I groaned and sat up in my bed. The door opened to reveal Carlisle standing there, and unsure look on his face. I couldn't restrain myself so I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck saying; "Oh Carlisle, I've missed you so much!" I pulled away and examined his face. **(A/N) – If you hadn't noticed, this is in Renee's pov otherwise this would be ****VERY**** weird)**

"I've missed you too. I also have a surprise for you." I said.

"It's not another wife is it?" I asked, eyebrows raised. He shook his head, laughing.

"No, no, nothing like that. Well actually, it is marriage related." He told me and waited patiently while I had a shower. He took me into the dining room and I saw a pile of papers lying on the otherwise empty table.

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

"Your surprise." He replied simply. I gave him a quizzical look and he gestured for me to pick them up. I flicked through them and realised they were filled out marriage papers.

"Why would I be surprised?" I asked impatiently.

"Look at the bottom of the last page." He instructed. I did as he said and saw to places for signatures. One of them was filled with Esme's signature but the other was empty.

"You mean, you're not married?" I gasped, "How?" I was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well," Carlisle said, amused by my expression, "Ever since I met you, I could never completely commit to the relationship Esme and I shared. At our wedding, I distracted Esme and the priest and never signed."

"Wow." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He cradled me in his chest and I reached up and kissed him passionately. Next thing I knew, we were in the spare room making out.

"We - should - stop." Carlisle gasped between kisses as he lay on top of me on the bed.

"No!" I moaned, "Bite me!" I felt Carlisle stiffen against me and pull back in surprise.

"Are you serious?" he questioned warily, unsure about my intentions.

"Of course." I said defiantly, finally catching my breath.

"I'm usually not one to rush..." Carlisle trailed off.

"I've wanted this for 18 years, we're not rushing." I pointed out.

"Well when you put it that way..." he said, leaning down and kissing me gently on my exposed neck. I shivered with happiness, glad that Bella, Jake and Ben were at the beach. After a few more kisses, Carlisle's teeth gently sank into my soft skin and I thought I would scream with pain, but instead I moaned with pleasure. The world around me blacked-out as I slipped into unconsciousness while Carlisle whispered me words of love and comfort.

**Bella's POV**

_I will kill him, I will kill him!_ I thought as I glared at Carlisle, holding my mother's cold hand as she twitched a little; in pain. Jacob stood behind me, holding my shoulders comfortingly.

"Why?" was all I could say to Carlisle.

"You have to understand," he pleaded, "I only did it because she asked me too. It is what she has wanted for the past 18 years!" I knew he was right, but I couldn't take it. My family was seriously messed up; a vampire mother, human dad, werewolf fiancée and a puppy son! I sighed.

"Look after her!" I commanded Carlisle, still angry, and I went to calm myself by putting the final details on the wedding plans. In two week, Jacob and I would be married and hopefully mum would be able to attend.

_Okay, I know this was short but you shall be happy with the next chapter because that will be the wedding and the last chapter for this story. But don't worry, there will be a second story, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_Yay, the wedding!!! But the last chapter for this story : ( But there is an upside; there will be a sequel (second story) ;D Just to let you all know, the theme of the wedding is purple, white, silver and black!_

Chapter 31 – The Love Of My Life

"Bella, let me in!" I heard Emily call, tapping timidly on the door. I moaned, not wanting anyone to see me in this dress, with this make-up, with this hair. Alice came back out of the ensuite bathroom.

"You're going to have to let someone see you sooner or later." She pointed out as she tidied up the stuff that had made me beautiful. I looked in the mirror again, only just able to tell that the stunning women in the beautiful dress, her hair piled on top of her head elegantly with small sparkling silver pins was me. My dress was white and flowing, with a strip of purple around the top and down the back a purple train. **(A/N) – Anyone who has watched McLeod's Daughters and seen Stevie's wedding dress, well Bella's is the exact same. But I doubt any of you know what I'm talking about :)**

"Ok, let them in." I sighed. Once Alice had opened the door Emily, Leah, Kim, Courtney, Charlotte and Mum filed in. They all gasped and I blushed deeply. Before I knew it I was being ushered into the wedding cars, on our way down to the beach. I felt myself shaking with nerves, Leah noticed so she held my hand.

"Don't worry Bella, once you see Jacob waiting for you at the end of that aisle, you will be alright. Trust me, I know!" Emily said and I couldn't help but smile. We arrived at the beach and I was glad to see that it was sunny and there was only a slight breeze.

The girls guided me to a tent, fixing my hair and rearranging my dress. I heard the tent open ant I turned to see Seth gawping at me. I cleared my throat and he shook his head mumbling that everyone was ready and waiting. I felt myself shaking again and everyone was telling me to calm down. We lined up at the end of the aisle, where none of the audience could see us. Charlie and I were last, my hand on his arm. After Ben and Jayde and all the girls as bridesmaids, it was our turn.

We walked slowly down the aisle, the audience standing and staring at me. I blushed and then looked up into Jacob's eager face. Emily was right, as soon as I saw the love in his mahogany eyes I felt happy, confident and I knew this was right. Charlie handed me over to Jacob when we reached the end and it looked as if Jake wanted to kiss me there and then. I smiled radiantly and he returned my smile.

The La Push priest recited everything and then it came to our speeches. Jacob went first.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said lovingly, "I promise to love you, to cherish you and protect you, to be with you forever. You will be my wife, my soul mate, my lover and I will be the same for you. Forever." His large hand squeezed my small ones and I smiled as tears of joy welled up in my eyes.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," I said, half sobbing, "I promise to be faithful and true, to be the mother of your children and to love you. I will be here for you when you need me and I know you will be there when I need you. You fill my life with happiness and I will strive to do the same for you." I gave him a watery smile, and my Jacob seemed like he wouldn't cry, unlike me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," the priest said, "Do take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jacob said loudly and clearly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the priest said, turning to me, "Do you take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said, trying to be loud through my tears. After we exchanged rings the priest announced;

"You may kiss the bride!" Jacob pulled me into him, kissing me passionately as the crowd cheered with a scattering of wolf-whistles. I smiled against his lips and he released me. We walked back down the aisle, hand in hand and was smiling so widely that my cheeks hurt. We went back into the tent I had prepared in and we found Emily with Ben waiting for us.

"Mummy! Daddy!" he exclaimed, reaching out for us with his little hands.

"Hello Benny!" I cooed, taking him and balancing him on my hip.

"You vewy beautiful." He told me and I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"You look very cute in your little tux." Jacob said, tweaking Ben's nose.

"Stop it Daddy! Mummy said to be vewy good at the wedding." Ben said, scowling. We laughed and I remembered the lecture I had given Ben beforehand about behaving. Mum came in and offered to look after Ben during the wedding.

"Err, maybe that wouldn't be a good idea…" I said awkwardly.

"Why?" Mum asked, sounding hurt, her eyes full of confusion.

"Well, Ben is a werewolf," Jacob explained, saving me, "And you're a vampire."

"Hmm I see." Mum replied blandly. I gave her an apologetic smile and hugged her goodbye. She left to go and look for Carlisle and Alice.

"I can take him to Sue," Emily offered, "She's looking after Jayde as well."

"Okay, that sounds good." I agreed handing over Ben. Emily left the tent and Jacob grabbed my hand.

"C'mon _Mrs. Black_ it's time to go to our party!" he exclaimed and pulled me from the room and we got into a wedding car that was waiting for us, heading to a clearing in the forest, lavishly laid out for a wedding party. I stretched up to kiss Jacob sweetly, happy know that we were now married.

Everything happened so quickly and before I knew it, it was sunset and we were having the 'first dance'. The song came on; 'Today was a Fairytale' by Taylor Swift. **(A/N) – make sure you read the words to the song. I will underline a few words that remind me of Jacob and Bella ;D)**

_Today was a fairytale  
__You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress__  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

I smiled as Jacob and I started to twirl around the dance floor. _  
_

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
__You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess__  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
_

The more I thought about it the more I realized that this song was a lot like Jacob and I and our relationship.

___But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
_

We continued to dance and dancing with Jacob was fun, easy and I knew this was where I belonged, in his arms.

_Today was a fairytale  
__You've got a smile that takes me to another planet__  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
__All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face__  
Today was a fairytale_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

__Jacob's eyes were full of love as he looked into mine.__

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

As soon as the song finished Jacob kissed me passionately.

"Bella…" he started but I stopped him with my lips.

"You have me now, you are the love of my life." I told him and we continued to enjoy our wedding day.

_YAY!!! The end of this story! They're married! Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo let's party! Sorry I just had a minor spaz ;P REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**THANK YOU!!!!!!!**_

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I never thought I would finish it, but I did. ; )_

_I promise there will be a sequel so keep an eye on my profile for the next fantastic story of Bella, Jacob and Benny! (And maybe Ben will have a little sister ; D)_

_Kaitlyn _xoxoxoxo


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, the new story is up, it's called My Everything. Hope you like it!


End file.
